Not without you
by Mercedes84
Summary: Intrigues and a murder attempt by a group of assassins turns everyone's lives upside down. But those aren't Yuuri's only problems... there's still a blond soldier to think about. YuurixWolfram pairing. Rated T due to some violence
1. Not Without you

Not without you

It was in the middle of the night and he was dead tired. Yet Yuuri couldn't help but wander through the silent corridors of Blood Pledge Castle. He simply couldn't sleep in his own bed for something was missing.

He sighed and trudged on, hoping that the walking made him tired enough though that he wouldn't notice anything anymore. It worked obviously better than he thought. He had unconsciously stopped infront of a door. Looking around he recognized the corridor and that door, espicially the chamber which was behind it.

_Wolfram's room_

The room which was scarcly used since he had arrived in New Makoku and became the Maou. What was he doing here? He knew that Wolfram was resting in there, so shouldn't he take the opertunity and enjoy a large bed all for himself alone? Had the fact that Wolfram was injured because of him drawn him to the other boy's room? But he knew that Wolfram was going to be alright. Gisela had treated him after they had brought him back and than she had assured everyone that Wolfram just needed some rest and would soon be back to his usual self.

He slowly opened the door without a sound and let himself in, before he closed it behind him again. Looking across the room to the bed he could only make out Wolfram's blonde mane sticking out of the covers. He silently crossed the small distance and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Wolfram was lying on his back, his face turned slightly to the side to where he was sitting.

Yuuri gently lifted the covers, exposing Wolfram's pink nightgrown and with that the bandages running over his shoulder. Yuuri knew that the bandages also ran across the young Mazoku's torso without seeing them.

_My fault._

If he hadn't been so eager to try to solve the mysterious thefts in the village Wolfram wouldn't have gotten hurt. Just because he had to run into that building where he had seen someone moving stealthily. The thief inside had unfortunately expected them to barge. Wolfram had stormed in directly after him. The thief had attacked Yuuri, but Wolfram had pushed his fiancé aside which had cost him a precious second which he would have needed to draw his sword out in time. The thief had managed to cut Wolfram deeply diagonally across his torso up to his right shoulder. Conrad had been too surprised by Yuuri's sudden barge into that empty house and had taken a few moments longer to follow. He ran into the house just in time to see Wolfram fall after getting cut and to see the thief slowly advancing toward's his king.

Yuuri shook his head. The situation had been quickly solved after that. Conrad had knocked the thief out and Yuuri had immediately run to Wolfram's side to heal him. After that Conrad had picked his younger half brother gently up and had carried him back to the castle. There Gisela had examined him and bandaged his wounds before she declared that in order to not disturb the wounds Wolfram needed to sleep alone in a bed. Since their shared one was orginally Yuuri's she had Wolfram moved to his old room.

So again, what was he doing here? Yuuri yawned, folded his arms on the bed and rested his head on them. Whatever the reason was, he was too tired to think about it. Before he fell completely asleep one last thought crossed his mind.

_I don't know when it happened, or how or why... but I can't sleep without you_

Owari


	2. Could it be?

Could it be...? (Sequel to "Not without you")

When Wolfram awoke, he didn't know at first where he was. Then he remembered what happened the day before. The thief who had attacked his fiancé. Conrad carrying him half conscious back to Blood Pledge Castle where they had put him into his room to sleep alone preventing the possibility that Yuuri could disturb the healing of his wound. Wolfram snorted.

_Yuuri is probably happy that he had the bed for himself._

This thought brought a stab of pain which had nothing to do with his wound to Wolfram. He hated it when Yuuri tried to push him away. And his only way to express this was to leash out in anger. Wolfram sighed. He knew that he reacted often possessive and over jealous. But he wouldn't need to if Yuuri would treat him at least a bit differently than all those strangers to who he was always so overly friendly. He gingerly sat up and stopped halfway, his mouth falling open. There sitting beside him on a chair, resting his head on his arms on his bed was Yuuri.

_What is he doing here_

"Yuuri..." He carefully sat fully up, his gaze never leaving his sleeping fiancé. Yuuri had obviously wanted to go to bed since he was wearing his pajamas, but that still didn't explain why he had slept in an uncomfortable chair in a room which was in addition almost on the other side of the castle. Wolfram reached out to Yuuri's head and gently ran his hand through the dark hair waking Yuuri up with the gesture. He let his hand fall beside him and watched as Yuuri sat up groaning slightly. Wolfram nearly winced in sympathy. Sleeping in that position was never very comfortable.

"Wolfram? Did you kick me out again?"

"This is my room wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp." Came Yuuri's automatic reply and he took his surrounding in looking very surprised. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recalled what happened the previous day.

"Wolfram! How do you feel? Better? Do you need anything?" Wolfram stared for a second at Yuuri in disbelief.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"But I do worry. Wolfram you're my friend. I don't want to see you get hurt."

_Just your friend..._

He let his gaze drop to his lap. 

"What are you doing here Yuuri?"

"I was worried about you. Yesterday you saved me but you got hurt by doing so. You shouldn't have done this just because I'm the king and need to be kept safe."

"You know that this isn't the only reason I did this." He snapped and shot a short glance to his slightly blushing fiancé which showed him that Yuuri knew exactly what his other reason was.

"You still didn't need to do this Wolfram... But... thank you" This caused Wolfram to look up again to see Yuuri smiling gently at him. Now that was new. He shouted at Yuuri and Yuuri thanked him!

_Could it be..._

"Yuuri-" That smile which he gave to everyone. But this time it wasn't to anyone else. This time it was just for him. Wolfram's expression softened at the warm feeling which this thought brought to his heart. Of course he would never admit this to Yuuri.

"It was nothing. So stop worrying about it." he said quickly crossing his arms over his chest. He winced slightly at the pain this motion caused him. Yuuri quickly jumped up from his chair putting his hand gently on Wolfram's injured shoulder looking at it intently.

"Stop that. You'll only hurt yourself." Wolfram could tell from the warmth of his face that he was blushing slightly due to the sudden proximity of his fiancé.

"Yuuri-" His face was very near to Yuuri's so that his breath brushed over it. He could see Yuuri shudder slightly at this. They looked each other deeply into the eyes. He almost felt like drowning in these dark orbs. He unconsciously drew himself a bit nearer. His lips were just millimeters away from Yuuri's and Yuuri was bending down to fill the little gab, but...

"Heika!" Yuuri abruptly drew back as the door was thrown open. Looking up he saw a panting Gunter in his doorway.

"Heika! There you are!" Gunter quickly crossed the distance to Yuuri and literally jumped on him.

"I was so worried when you weren't in your room, Heika."

"Gunter, let go of me. I need to breath." Wolfram was ready to jump up and pull Gunter of his Yuuri, but Conrad's voice stopped him.

"Gunter you should let go of his majesty before you strangle him or before Wolfram burns you." Wolfram looked shocked to his right hand where a small fireball had appeared. He quickly made a fist extinguishing it at once. He blushed slightly. He hadn't lost control over his element since he was very young. Gunter had immediately let go of Yuuri when he had seen the fire in Wolfram's hand.

"Anyway, you two should get dressed for breakfast. I believe you'll have lessons to do after it, Heika." Conrad said with a knowing smile. Yuuri looked a bit downcast when Conrad mentioned his lessons.

"Don't call me, Heika. You named me, Conrad." Conrad put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and started to lead him out of Wolfram's room.

"As you wish, Yuuri." Yuuri looked back and smiled at Wolfram who looked slightly angry.

"Sorry." He mouthed causing Wolfram to open his mouth in surprise.

_Could it really be…_

Owari


	3. chapter 2 this can't be happening

Yuuri sighed and only listened half heartedly to Gunter droning on about some previous Maou. He hadn't seen Wolfram at all today. Was he angry? Or did Gisela force him to stay in bed? But would Wolfram let himself be commanded by her like that? Remembering Gisela's nickname and the fitting voice, he probably would. And where was he? Was he still in his room? He hadn't joined them at breakfast nor had he heard him growling in front of his study where he normally used to wait while he had his lessons with Gunter (probably to make sure that Gunter only gave him lessons and didn't try anything else). His thoughts wandered to what nearly had happened that morning making him blush slightly.

"Heika?" Honestly, what had he been thinking in that moment? The way Wolfram had looked at him and how his warm breath had tickled his face. He could feel his blush darken. What would he have given to steal a kiss from those perfect lips which had been slightly opened after having uttered his name in such a husky voice.

_Wolfram is a boy!_

Yuuri shook his head trying to get rid of his blush. Wasn't it wrong to have such strong emotions about someone of the same gender? At least it was considered as not normal in his world. But hadn't Gunter said that something like this wasn't that unusual in this world. And wasn't this world his world too?

"HEIKA!" Yuuri jumped when Gunter shouted his title.

"Gunter! Don't scare me like that." Gunter sighed.

"You didn't listen to me for how long now Heika?"

"Err..." Gunter had been talking about a previous Maou. How had his name be? It had been the 11th Maou. Or had it been the 21st?

Gunter let his book snap shut, looking very irritated. Yuuri sensing trouble (especially since Gunter never wore such a dark expression) quickly tried to apologize.

"I think we should stop for today, Heika. We shall continue this when you're able to concentrate on your lessons again." Yuuri was slightly drawn between guilt and gladness when Gunter said this.

"I'm sorry Gunter, but I'm just distracted today." Gunter gently smiled at this.

"It's alright Heika." Yuuri nodded, stood up and left the study. He had to find Wolfram.

He hurried through the corridors to Wolfram's room. Once there he knocked and waited for Wolfram to tell him to come in. When nothing happened he knocked again before he carefully opened the door, thinking that the young Mazoku was maybe asleep. Opening the door fully he saw that the bed was empty.

"Wolfram?" Not only the bed was empty, the whole room was too. Yuuri left the room and pulled the door shut, muttering under his breath.

"Don't tell me you moved back into our room."

_**Our** room?_

When did that happen? That room was his and not theirs. He suddenly remembered his very last thought the night before.

_**I don't know when it happened, or how or why... but I can't sleep without you**_

He abruptly stopped on his way while being in a corridor which was half opened to the garden and let himself drop to the floor, letting his back lean against a wall. Where had that thought come from? He wasn't gay! Then why did he need Wolfram by his side? Why was he even searching for him if he could spend his unexpected free time with Conrad playing baseball. Yuuri put his head into his hands. How was he supposed to act now. He had tried to kiss Wolfram just this morning. Knowing Wolfram he would read everything in it. Yuuri groaned.What the hell did he want?

"Yuuri!" Yuuri quickly stood up when he heard Conrad's worried voice.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Yuuri smiled at Conrad while he muttered "Thank god" barely under his breath.

"Conrad? Did something happen?"

"No. You aren't studying anymore?"

"I couldn't concentrate, so Gunter thought it best that we should try it later again."

"I see. You better get inside before you catch a cold." Yuuri looked a bit suspicious at that. It wasn't cold enough to get a cold that easily.

"What is going on, Conrad?" Conrad looked like he didn't really want to tell him, but he couldnt ignore such a direct question from his king.

"It seems like there are some unrests concerning the thiefery last night. Since that thief already tried to attack you yesterday, I think it's better for you to stay inside." Yuuri nodded and let Conrad escort him inside. Wolfram did get hurt the day before because he hadn't listened to the others saying that it could be too dangerous this time for him. Thinking about Wolfram.

"Conrad where is Wolfram? He wasn't in his room."

"He's probably together with his soldiers patrolling the garden." Yuuri stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What? What is he thinking? He's injured!" Yuuri abruptly turned around and ran back to the open corridor heading to the garden.

"Heika, no wait!" Yuuri ran on until he found the small group of blue clad soldiers. It did took less than a second to make out Wolfram among them, holding himself rather stiffly. Before he could go any further a large hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw into the worried eyes of Conrad.

"Please Heika. Don't ever run off like this again."

"Wolfram is injured. Whatever the problem is, he can't possibly think about patrolling let alone fighting if the situation gets bad."

"Sir von Bielefeld is old enough to decide for himself if he chooses to do this or not." came another voice from behind. Turning around Yuuri saw Yozak approaching.

"Heika, please get inside." Conrad said putting a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and tried to lead him the way back.

"Conrad what is going on here? Why is Wolfram's group patrolling the garden?" Conrad sighed.

"We found out that the thief we captured yesterday is part of a group of assassins." Conrad gently turned Yuuri around and guided him back.

"What! What are they doing here?"

"We believe that their target is you Heika." That made Yuuri stop dead in his tracks.

_No way..._

Suddenly there was a explosion behind them. Conrad had his sword out before Yuuri could even turn fully around. Thick smoke was rising from there were Wolfram had been standing with his troop.

_Wolfram!_

"No!" Yuuri took off running to the where the smoke was. Conrad and Yozak were after him in a flash. Yuuri didn't get very far when he was suddenly picked up over Yozak's shoulder and got headed to the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry Heika, but this isn't safe for you." Yozak said apologetically and continued to run. Yuuri struggled heavily, but it didn't help.

"Yozak put me down. Wolfram is injured. I have to go back. Yozak!"

"I can't do that Heika, so please stop struggling."

"No! Wolfram! No!"

_This can't be happening!_

To be continued...

I know I can be evil


	4. chapter 3 Shadows descending

Wolfram sighed. After Yuuri had left his room, he had got slowly dressed, trying to keep the pain any movement caused at a minimal. He had intended to join Yuuri at breakfast, but a conversation between two of his men had stopped him dead in his tracks. The thief last night had truly been an assassin and had in addition to that belonged to a whole group! He had turned around immediately and had headed back to his room to retrieve his sword. He knew that he most probably wasn't fit enough yet to join his troop on patrol, but still. If this group was after his fiancé then he wasn't going to stay in his room and wait for something to happen. He was holding himself rather stiffly while standing among his group waiting for two members to finally join them so that they could continue patrolling.

"Someone must have put a high price on his majesty's head." Wolfram turned abruptly to the one who had spoken.

"What do you mean with that?" he snapped.

"I... I heard rumors that this special group only takes a job if the reward is high. That's why they are often hired by royals, since no one else can pay enough." Wolfram's eyes widened. Whoever pays that group had to be rich, most likely a royal. With that information they could reduce the possible candidates.

"Maybe Sir von Spitzberg did hire them. He already kidnapped his majesty once." Someone whispered to someone else. That made Wolfram think. Would his uncle really be capable to do something like that? Even though he had kidnapped Yuuri once, Wolfram didn't believe that he would go that far. Nevertheless, he would tell Gwendal about this when he went back for his report. Who else would be possible?

_Who was it? Who wanted his Yuuri dead?_

"What! What are they doing here?" Wolfram quickly turned around at that shouted exclamation.

_Yuuri!_

He could see Conrad trying to get Yuuri to get back inside saying something to him, but whatever he said made Yuuri stop in the middle of the way. Wolfram shook his head.

"I'm right back." He told his troop and started to walk to where his fiancé was. He didn't get very far, when there was suddenly an explosion right behind him, knocking him forward. The force of the explosion caused him to roll on the ground until he was stopped on his back by some bushes. His ears were ringing and he had completely lost his orientation. He could smell the smoke nearby nearly making him gag. He opened his eyes to a spinning world. He blinked rapidely trying desperately to cling to consciousness. He saw a shadow leaning over him making him scared. He saw the shadow's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear anything over his ringing ears. He weakly reached out to ward the unknown presence off. His hand dropped uselessly onto his chest as the world turned dark and as the shadow picked him up.

To be continued...

I know it's short, but you get it today instead of tomorrow smile


	5. chapter 4 safe the king!

That was the second time Yozak treated him like luggage, carrying him away against his will. And it was also the second time that Wolfram got hurt because of him. Yuuri clenched his eyes shut and let himself get carried away by Yozak, since struggling didn't make Yozak to put him down anyway. As soon as Yozak would put him down he would make a break for the garden again. Yozak brought him directly to Gwendal's study where Gunter also happened to be. Both men had been standing at the open window looking outside to the havoc in the garden. As soon as Yuuri realized to where the window opened he began to struggle again, demanding to put down. Yozak put him down and blocked the door in case Yuuri decided to run back outside. Gwendal and Gunter had turned around when they had heard Yuuri struggling. Yuuri ignored both and ran between them to see what was happening outside.

"Heika." Gunter tried to pull him back, but Yuuri shrugged his hand off his arm

"No! I'm inside, so don't" he snapped.. He was angry that he had been brought away against his will. He knew deep down that they only wanted to protect him. But still Wolfram was out there, injured and probably now even more than just the cut from the day before. And again it was because of him.

_It's always my fault he gets hurt_

Scanning the ground, he immediately saw the still rising smoke where Wolfram had been with the other 5 soldiers. Some other soldiers had hurried into the garden, some trying to put the fire out while others were trying to find the intruders who mysteriously were out of sight. Yuuri suddenly made out Conrad heading to a group of soldiers protecting people lying on the ground. Yuuri's gaze was immediately drawn to the figure in Conrad's arms.

"Wolfram!" He leaned out of the window, but was pulled back by his collar. Looking back he saw Gwendal holding onto his school uniform.

"It's a long fall down, Heika." he said gruffly before letting go of him. Yuuri shook his head and turned his attention outside again. Conrad had placed Wolfram beside another blue clad soldier. Yuuri could even see from this distance blood soaking through various parts of Wolfram's uniform.

_Don't be dead. Please. Wolfram!_

Even though everyone down there was fully alert, the intruders seemed to have vanished into thin air. Conrad looked up to the window to where he was standing between Gwendal and Gunter. A look of relief passed over his face before it quickly changed to alarm.

"Gwendal above you!" Gwendal pulled Yuuri away from the window, shielding the young king with his body and had his sword drawn out in an instant. Half a second later two dark figures had climbed down on ropes to their window and pulled themselves in, immediately attacking Gwendal and Gunter.

"Heika, leave now!" Gwendal shouted. Yuuri stumbled backwards. He turned around and saw that Yozak was also engaged in a battle against another masked person which had gotten in through the front door. Yuuri could never get past them without getting into the way. Gwendal and Gunter were kept occupied by their opponents when a fourth masked figure entered through the door and somersaulted over Yozak to land directly in front of Yuuri. The figure drew a long knife and slowly advanced. Yuuri automatically took some steps back, hitting the window sill. Six soldiers entered the room in a run. Half of them attacked the one masked man in front of Yuuri while the other half helped the others. Remembering what Gwendal had shouted earlier Yuuri shook slightly his head. Gwendal's study had become a battlefield. There was no way he could cross it to leave. He was just looking to the door when Conrad stormed in. Relief washed through him when he saw his protector managing to find a way to where he was standing. However as Conrad had just crossed it halfway, the man's eyes widened in shock. A shadow fell over Yuuri. Quickly turning around he saw that a fifth figure had dropped onto the window sill.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri backed away, but wasn't fast enough. In a fast movement the figure had a throwing knife drawn and threw it right at Yuuri's heart. A sudden wind knocked the knife slightly off line, but it still hit Yuuri into his left shoulder. Yuuri gasped when he felt being hit and fell backwards.

"YUURI!" The figure on the window sill had disappeared and the other four masked persons were quick to follow.

Conrad was at Yuuri's side in an instant, while Gwendal made sure that the assassins truly had left.

"Conrad-"

"Shhh, Heika, don't move." Conrad gently gathered Yuuri in his arms and nodded to everyone else in the room. Yozak ran ahead, making sure that there wasn't anyone else in the corridors. Conrad ran as quickly as he could without jarring his young charge, while Gunter covered his back. Gwendal stayed shortly behind to give the six soldiers some short orders, before he too ran behind Gunter and Conrad. On their way to the healing room, where Gisela most likely was with Wolfram's injured troop, Conrad felt Yuuri starting to tremble.

"Wolfram, Wolfram."

"You'll see him soon, Yuuri." Conrad said soothingly, but Yuuri didn't seem to hear him. Glancing at the young king he saw that his eyes were glazed over.

"He's going into shock." He said over his shoulder to Gunter and Gwendal.

"Wolfram, don't leave me. I'm sorry for being such a wimp. Wolfram." When they reached the healing wing, Yuri was still mumbling incorently. His breathing had and Conrad felt that Yuuri's pulse was also hammering too fast. He placed the boy onto one of the unoccopied beds. Gisela, who had just finished to check on Wolfram, hurried over. Her eyes widened when she recognized just who her next patient was and even more when she saw the knife still embedded in Yuuri's shoulder. Throwing Yozak, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad out she quickly got to do her work to safe their king.

To be continued...

Chapter 6 is finished, but only on paper. It still needs to be typed. Chapter 7 is already forming itself in my head, so stay tuned everyone


	6. chapter 5 aftermath

When Wolfram awoke he was in pain. He groaned slightly, slowly opening his eyes. The sun was already setting and it was getting darker in the room. Gisela came into his range of view as she leaned over him. Smiling gently she said something. Wolfram frowned. He could see her lips moving, but there was no sound coming from them. Coming to think of this he didn't hear anything else. There was no sound from any animals outside. Panic bubbled up in him.

_Oh god! I'm deaf._

Gisela put a hand on his shoulder causing him to focus on her. He concentrated on her lips, but he couldn't identify any of her words said to him.

"I don't hear." He could feel the words vibrating in his throat but wasn't able to hear them. That feeling caused his panic to increase.

"I'm deaf, I can't hear!" Gisela squeezed his shoulder a bit, making him gasp at the sudden painfull distraction. Her hand started to glow in a soft green light as she closed her eyes and concentrated on him. He could feel the pain in his body slightly lessening, but his hearing still stayed absent. He shook his head when she looked questionly at him. He felt somewhat calm and he knew that she must have just some of her abilities. Her brows furrowed. She held up a finger, signaling him to wait and left his bedside. With nothing to do, Wolfram slowly sat up looking around. He saw several beds occupied and figured that he had to be in the healing wing. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. He hated Gisela's calming skill, since it always made him somewhat lightheaded and very drowsy. Counting the beds he noticed there was one less than there had been soldiers with him in the garden. Was he alright? Or did that one die? Looking to the bed next to him he got a shock which made the drowsiness momentarily leave.

_Yuuri!_

He hurriedly got out of his bed, wincing at the sharp flaring through his whole body. He stumbled to his fiancé's beside, letting himself drop on the bed beside. Yuuri was laying on his bed and Wolfram could see at once the bandage covering the young king's shoulder. He immediately spotted a red stain on the white material standing out in a sharp contrast.

_What happened to you?_

Yuuri was breathing evenly. He was covered with a white blanket, making his white face appear even more pale.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram brushed gently Yuuri's dark strands of hair away. He expected Yuuri to wake up like the last time he had run his hand through his fiancé's hair, but Yuuri stayed stubbornly asleep. Wolfram carefully lifted the blanket to search for further injuries. Yuuri was only dressed in his usual black trousers and he saw that the bandage also covered the chest a bit to keep it in place.

The unexpected contact of a hand on his back made him turn around. Gisela was saying something, mentioning back to his bed. Wolfram shock his head. He wasn't about to leave Yuuri's side. He could see her sigh and saying something else turned away from him. Another man entered the room and together he and Gisela went to Wolfram's bed. Wolfram watched as they pushed it towards him. He quickly pulled his legs up and let the two push it against Yuuri's bed. Gisela pointed to his bed with a stern face. Wolfram obediently got into the other bed and laid down so that he was facing Yuuri.

A slight tap on his arm made him look up again. Gisela gently covered his eyes with one hand, telling him in that way to rest some more. He nodded and turned his face back to Yuuri while Gisela left. Wolfram put his hand under Yuuri's blanket and gently sought his fiancé's hand out. Taking it, he watched Yuuri until just a few moments later his eyes drooped on their own and he fell asleep again.

to be continued...


	7. chapter 6 healing

There was a warm feeling spreading through his body, originating from his right side where something was pressing itself against him. Yuuri snuggled close, enjoying it immensely. He sighed and opened his eyes. He first only saw something blond. Pulling his head away a bit, he saw that the blond belonged to a certain green-eyed boy. And said boy had sometime in the night managed to lay on Yuuri's right arm (which mysteriously was wrapped around Wolram's slender frame) resting his head on his shoulder, Wolfram had also wrapped his arms around Yuuri's midsection. Yuuri buried his face into Wolfram's hair again, ignoring his inner voice screaming that they were both boys for once.

_Thank god, you're safe._

Breathing deeply he could still detect the sharp scent of something burned, another reminder, besides the bandages on the young soldier, of what happened.Yuuri tried to lift his left arm to embrace Wolfram fully, but a white hot pain shot from his shoulder down to his fingers, making them tingle painfully. He gasped sharply and lifted his head. Turning it to his left he saw a bandage covering it. The sight of blood on it made him swallow hard.

_My blood._

He let his head fall back on the pillow. Seeing that bit of blood which had soaked through the bandage made him feel sick to the stomach. Those assassins really had meant it serious. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt as scared as back then. He knew everyone's fighting skills were almost unbeatable. At least they were in his eyes. But everyone had been struggling to keep that group at bay. And when that last masked man had appeared out of nowhere he had somehow half expected Conrad to save him as he usually did.

"Heika. You've woken up." Gisela had entered the room and stepped up next to him.

"Gisela, is everyone alright?" he asked in a half whisper, not wanting to disturb Wolfram.

"You should currently only be concerned about your wellbeing Heika." Wolfram groaned slightly and snuggled even closer. Yuuri blushed madly at this, but couldn't help the small smile on his lips.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" He asked Gisela worriedly. Gisela adverted his eyes.

"With time most of his injuries will heal. But there is one I don't know if it will ever heal." she said sadly. Yuuri's eyes widened.

"What?" he whispered in shock.

"His eardrums got hurt. I tried to heal it, but it won't work." Yuuri gently disentangled himself from Wolfram and sat up. Wolfram's eyes immediately shot open. Looking up he saw into Yuuri's worried face. He quickly sat up and took Yuuri by the shoulders.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?" Wolfram asked loudly. Yuuri winced at the pressure Wolfram put onto his wound and grabbed Wolfram's hand, pulling it off his shoulder only to cover it with his own hand.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry: I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm such a-" Yuuri interrupted Wolfram's loud tirade by placing two fingers on Wolfram's lips.

"It's alright. I'm fine." He said slowly, carefully forming his words in hope Wolfram could understand him. Yuuri had some experience with deaf people since his neighbor in his world was also couldn't hear. Wolfram seemed to understand and nodded.

"Gisela told me." Yuuri said and laid his right hand on Wolfram's cheek his fingertips covering his ear. Wolfram looked away, clearly ashamed about what he saw as a weakness. Yuuri couldn't see his Wolfram like this.

_My Wolfram..._

He let his hand wander to the back of Wolfram's head and drew the other boy near so that their foreheads touched. He could see Wolfram blush slightly before he closed his eyes and concentrated. More than anything he wanted to help Wolfram, just as Wolfram had helped him. So he focused everything, his wish to help him, his affection for the young soldier and even this emotion which had recently appeared and to which he was still unsure about what it meant, into this one healing touch.

He could feel Wolfram's breath on his face quickening and desperately hoped that this would work. Wolfram took his other hand, which was laying on his lap, in both his hands. Neither noticed Conrad silently coming in. Everything around them had vanished from their minds as both boys started to glow faintly. They remained like this for what seemed like hours, but which was in reality only seconds. Then Yuuri slowly let go, the faint light still enveloping them both. Wolfram was looking at Yuuri and seemed overawed by whatever just happened to him. The glowing slowly disappeared. It took several seconds before he started to open his mouth, trying to form words. Yuuri took one of Wolfram's hands, which where still clasping his other hand in his own and waited for Wolfram to say something. But still Wolfram only stared at him in that odd way.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram inhaled sharply.

"Say it again."

"Wolfram..." A smile slowly crept up Wolfram's face. He suddenly latched himself around Yuuri's midsection.

"I hear you." he whispered. Yuuri smiled as well and gently placed his right arm around Wolfram's back pulling him close as relief and joy overwhelmed him. Wolfram looked up at him and he could see tears gathering in his fiancé's eyes.

_My fiancé..._

Yuuri thought with wonder. Yes, that was how it was. And there was no way he wanted it different anymore. While healing Wolfram, something happened to Yuuri. He almost felt like he was in some way connected to Wolfram. He decided, he definitely liked that new feeling.

To be continued...


	8. chapter 7 reports

Wolfram was first to notice that at some time Conrad had entered the room, but he didn't turn around to face him. Yuuri was finally holding him in his arms and he just didn't want to let go of him yet. While Yuuri had been healing him he had felt almost raw power surging through him and his body had been at a loss with what it should do with it. He barely had had time to adjust to it, before Yuuri had started a bondage. Overwhelmed he had somehow welcomed it. Now after sorting through everything that had happened he realized that that kind of bondage was usually formed during the wedding ceremony. In it the wedding pair shared every thought and practically became soul mates. He knew that Yuuri didn't know that. Whenever his mother had tried to talk to them about their engagement and when the ceremony would be held, Yuuri had always found some excuse to get away, so he didn't know anything involved in it.

When Yuuri suddenly stiffened he knew that his fiancé had noticed Conrad too. He felt how the arm around his back was removed. Sighing silently he sat up and quickly wiped his face before he turned around. Conrad was standing beside Gisela who was staring at them in some kind of shock. Conrad went to Yuuri's bedside and dropped to his knees not meeting Yuuri's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Heika. I failed to protect you. That mistake is unforgivable." That made Wolfram think that he didn't know what happened and how Yuuri had gotten injured. He would have to ask one of his brothers later.

"You didn't fail. Even though I didn't directly order it, but I wanted you to make sure that Wolfram was safe. I'm glad that you did this."

"Heika, I should have been by your side."

"I should have listened to you to stay inside, but I didn't. And because of that..." He broke off and glanced at Wolfram.

_He's blaming himself!_

Somehow Wolfram knew exactly what Yuuri was thinking.

"That I got injured isn't your fault, Yuuri." Wolfram said reassuringly. Yuuri avoided to look at him, clearly showing him that he didn't believe him.

"Yuuri, if you hadn't been there, I would have been in the middle of that explosion."

"What!" Yuuri whispered in shock.

"I saw you and just started to walk over to you, when it happened." He clearly remembered how he had been standing between two of his men, when he saw Yuuri and walked away from his men. Coming to think of it, those two soldiers weren't in the healing wing...

Concentrating on what had happened the day before, he somehow remembered it in detail. There had been another man in a blue uniform, but... something had been wrong with him. Pondering over it for a moment he realized that the man hadn't belonged to his troop.

_No way!_

One of the assassins had infiltrated his troop and had thrown the explosive right at the position where he had been standing! Hadn't he started to walk away at the same moment, as it was thrown, it would have landed right at his feet.

I would truly be dead if it hadn't been for Yuuri!

"Wolfram. What is it? You just spaced out."

"It's nothing."

"Your excellency Wolfram. Please let me check something." Gisela said stepping beside his bed. Wolfram nodded and watched as she took his bandaged arm in her hand. She quickly unwrapped it with quick experienced movements. Underneath appeared smooth uninjured skin. She felt his arm for a moment with her fingertips.

"This had been burned badly." She uttered. She quickly removed every other bandage she had placed on several burns and cuts, only to reveal completely healed skin every time the bandage fell away.

"You healed his excellency completely, Heika." she said slightly dazed. She was an experienced healer and hadn't been able to pull that kind of healing off.

"What? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Yuuri asked as everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Gisela moved to Yuuri's bedside and removed Yuuri's bandage also. Wolfram expected to find that, whatever his fiancé's wound had been, would also be gone, since Yuuri had been engulfed by the light too. He gasped however when he saw the ugly stab wound where some dried blood was still clinging to it. Wolfram shuddered inwardly, when he realized that if Yuuri had been hit a bit lower and a bit more to the left, he would have been hit straight through the heart.

"Yuuri..." Yuuri had turned his face away from his shoulder. After Yuuri had glanced shortly at it, his face had immediately turned slightly green, as if he was sick.

_I wish I could do the same for you as you have done for me._

Gisela quickly fetched a fresh bandage and put it back onto Yuuri's shoulder.

"How come it isn't healed like my wounds are?"

"Because his majesty concentrated only on your excellency. Heika, can you try to heal yourself, too?" Yuuri suddenly looked very unsure.

"I'm not sure how..."

"Are you trying to say that you healed me without knowing what you were actually doing?" Wolfram said astonished. If Yuuri could wield so much power without being able to control it, how powerful could he get if he learnt to do this properly. Gisela seemed to thinking about the same thing.

"Heika, I could show exactly how this is done." Yuuri nodded and Gisela led him to one of Wolfram's men explaining everything Yuuri needed to know about that healing spell.

Wolfram got out of the bed. There was really no reason why he should stay there (except maybe for Yuuri who was now kept busy). Conrad was watching Yuuri as if to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt again. Stepping out of the room, he saw Gwendal and Gunter standing on both sides of the door, guarding it.

"Aniue."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm healed. Yuuri did it. Aniue, what happened to Yuuri?" Both Gunter and Gwendal adverted his eyes, obviously feeling guilty, that they hadn't been able to protect their king, bevor Gwendal told him what happened, in detail. Wolfram was silent the whole time Gwenald talked, the fury building inside him.

_How dare they trying to kill my fiancé!_

He clenched his teeth. After a few moments he had somehow calmed a bit so that he could report what had happened in the garden. Gwendal and Gunter's faces darkened.

"So they infiltrated your troop." Gwendal asked. Wolfram avoided his brother's eyes.

"Yes."

"And you didn't notice it?" Wolfram took that question as a question of his abilities. He was already blaming himself, did his brother need to make it worse by pointing his faults out.

"No, not until he threw the explosive."

"Then he had to be very experienced." Gwendal muttered. Wolfram looked up at that. Was he imagining things or where his ears still somehow damaged? He could have sworn that Gwendal had just praised his abilities however indirectly.

"When they managed to infiltrate Wolfram's troop, then it could also be possible that they managed to get into other troops." Gunter spoke up, frowning slightly. Gwendal nodded.

"We have to check it, but no one can know that we suspect something."

"And we should get on with the Great Sage's plan." Gunter said to Gwendal.

"The Great Sage? Isn't he still at the Original King's castle?" Wolfram asked.

"He returned yesterday since the Original King told him that something was happening here." Gunter explained.

"What's his plan than?" Wolfram couldn't help but ask.

"We didn't tell anyone of his majesty's condition. Everyone only knows that he got injured, but not how bad it was. Now the Great Sage began to spread the rumor that his majesty died in the night." Gunter said. Wolfram's eyes widened, knowing that Yuuri wouldn't like this at all, but also seeing the sense in it.

"Of course. If whoever send those assassins hears that they succeeded, the culprit is bound to get into action somehow." Gunter nodded.

"Then we know who is responsible for all of this."

"But Yuuri will never stay hidden for long. We can't lock him up in his room." Wolfram voiced his thoughts. His fiancé was one of the most energetic persons he ever met. There was no way that Yuuri would stay put for probably weeks.

"We are aware of that. That's why the Great Sage will take his majesty back to his Earth world as soon as Gisela says that it is ok." Gwendal explained. Wolfram looked down at that. He didn't want to get separated from Yuuri for such a long time anymore. Gwendal seemed to read his thoughts.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get into the way of his majesty's safety Wolfram von Bielefeld." Wolfram's temper immediately flared up at that remark.

"What would you know about this?" he shouted.

"Wolfram-"

"Shut up!" Wolfram snapped and angrily stalked away. He didn't want to be left behind when Yuuri went off to his world. But he had his duties here.

And these duties concerned Yuuri's safety and finding the culprit behind all of this.

To be continued...

Review replies:

Sakuma-chan: Hey you were the first wonder why g Thanks for supporting me to write more ;-)

Kitty-Yasha: I hope that daily updates are soon enough for you ... wait where is my cookie? g

CharmedReality: It took some time, but yes he finally realizes some things ;-)

aiya: Hope that had been soon enough for you

ShedO: Thanks a lot. I try my best.

Yaoifanboy: There I didn't make him deaf permanently, happy?

Eloriel: Thanks for reviewing. I changed my summary to make it more interesting (I personally wouldn't have read the story with such a nothing saying summary) I also have seen up to 41 and I think that so there aren't that many sign for those two to get together, it isn't impossible anymore. Wolfram has really matured in the last episodes. Who knows, only time will tell (but I do hope that they get together) Again, thanks for your nice reviews

Jax9: I am, honestly. This story is not leaving me alone. I had been on a wedding yesterday and all I could think about was how to continue


	9. Chapter 8 Healing 2

Gisela had taken time to show Yuuri exactly how this healing spell was done. After he had got it he had tried it on the remaining three soldiers and healed them completely. Conrad had been silently watching him the whole time. After he had finished with the last soldier he noticed that his vision started to get blurry. He stumbled slightly and supported himself with his right hand on the soldier's beside.

"Heika!" Conrad was by his side in an instant and gently took him by his arm, guiding him back to his bed.

"I'm fine, Conrad. I just need to sit down for a moment." Yuuri tried to wave his protector off, but Conrad would have none of it. Gisela came to him with a cup of a light orange potion.

"Here, Heika. Please drink this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you push yourself like this." Gisela apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry, Gisela. I'm just glad that I could be of help." Yuuri carefully sipped on the potion and grimaced at the awful taste. But almost instantly he felt a warmth spreading through him, restoring a bit of his strength.

"Still I shouldn't have asked you to that in the first place, Heika." Gisela said.

"Especially after you used so much Maryoku while healing Wolfram and forming the marriage bondage with him." Conrad added with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine, you both-... wait, what bondage?"

"The marriage bondage which is normally formed during the wedding ceremony between two Mazoku. It requires pure and deep love from both husband and bride (or in your case husband and husband). While forming that bondage you could say a small part of one's soul is exchanged, which now makes Wolfram your soul-mate." During Conrad's explanation Yuuri's mouth had fallen open. He had formed this between him and Wolfram?

"But.. but.. Conrad. We're both boys!" Conrad nodded.

"This is what your head probably tells you, but what does your heart say?" Conrad paused a moment to let that thought sink in.

"If your heart had the same concerns, the bondage wouldn't have been possible, Yuuri." Yuuri unconsciously nodded, deep in though. Conrad was right. Hadn't he already thought of Wolfram as his fiancé? And hadn't he liked that thought? Thinking of Wolfram, where was he? Before he could voice that question, he already knew it somehow.

"What would Wolfram be doing in the garden?" he asked instead. Conrad raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. It normally takes a few day for the bondage to deepen, before you should be able to tell where your soul-mate is. But since it is you, this shouldn't be surprising."

"But what is he doing at the place where the attack was? I have to get to him."

"Heika, the garden is full of soldiers, so Wolfram is safe there. You need to regain your strength first." Yuuri let himself get pushed back onto the bed. Conrad suddenly looked up at the same time Yuuri heard the door being opened.

"Your excellency." Yuuri turned a bit and looked over his shoulder.

"Murata? I thought you were at the Original King's castle."

"I was, but I heard what happened and returned last night. So how do you fell Shibuya?" Yuuri shortly thought about everything that happened. The attack on Wolfram's troop, the murder attempt and finally the bondage with his fiancé.

"I'm fine now." He said with a smile.

"Ah, that's great to hear. By the way, I brought you something." With that Murata let Yuuri's usual disguise, when he was among humans, drop onto the bed. Yuuri frowned.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Are we going out?"

"Actually, it's for your own protection, Shibuya. In case those assassins attempt to kill you a second time." Yuuri nodded at that, though he didn't particularly like to walk around the castle, his home, in that disguise.

"I still got some thing to do. See you later then, Shibuya."

"Alright, bye." Murata waved one last time and left the room while Yuuri put the disguise into place. Conrad and Yuuri were silent for a few moments before the older man spoke up.

"Now, Heika. Would you like to go back to your own room so you can rest there comfortably?" Yuuri looked up at that.

"Sure I would love to, but won't Gisela have any objections to it?"

"I'm sure it is fine as long as you'll try to heal yourself after you rested a bit." Conrad said with a gentle smile.

"Ok, then let's go." Yuuri stood up and left the healing room. Conrad led the way from it to his room, using some of the less used corridors, which were somewhat unknown by Yuuri. Yuuri was concentrating on the way to try to learn a bit more about the castle's layout. By doing this he missed the silent shadows, being Gwendal and Gunter moving stealthily along guarding the way. Once they reached Yuuri's bedroom, Yuuri sat down on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

"Heika, you should rest a bit, before you try to heal yourself."

"Don't worry, Conrad, I can do this. By the way, you don't need to call me that." Conrad nodded and went to lean against the window sill.

"Very well, Yuuri." With that Yuuri sat crossed legged onto the pillow, letting his hands rest lightly on this thighs. He breathed in deeply and relaxed. He then began to focus on his body, feeling, probing through it until he mentally found the difference between the damaged and the undamaged skin. After having located his wound he started to concentrate and repaired one cell in his shoulder. Gisela had told him that healing oneself was entirely different than healing another person. It took a lot more time since he had to repair every damaged cell individually instead of everything together or somehow like that. He didn't really care much of the theory if he could do it practically, even without knowing the how and why.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but his concentration was interrupted by a curly haired bundle suddenly storming into the room and throwing herself against Yuuri, latching onto Yuuri's midsection. Yuuri winced sharply at the short pain shotting through his shoulder.

"Daddy! Dad said you were hurt. Does it hurt much? Are you going to be alright, Daddy?" Greta asked with tears in her eyes. Yuuri gently hugged his daughter, touched at her deep concern.

"Don't worry, Greta. I'm fine."

"Really?" Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, really." Greta smiled widely.

"Then I'm glad." Yuuri ruffled her hair, returning her grin.

"Daddy, but you should lie down when you sleep. I've never seen anyone sleep while still sitting."

"I wasn't sleeping Greta. I was healing myself."

"Can I help you?" Yuuri almost said that there wasn't anything she could do. But seeing her eager face and her innocent eyes when she asked him, he just couldn't say that it wasn't possible for her to do something.

"Of course you can. Come here." Yuuri patted his legs and Greta carefully climbed onto them with her back against Yuuri's chest.

"What do I need to do?" Yuuri embraced her from behind.

"Just stay like this while I continue to heal."

"But... I'm not a Mazoku. I can't do this like you and Dad can Daddy." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"That doesn't matter Greta. You are my daughter. You're supporting and comforting me with your presence and with that you're helping me." Greta smile at that and snuggled deeper into Yuuri's arms.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's perfect." Yuuri closed his eyes again and continued to heal his wound. He could feel Greta's steady heartbeat through her body which was against his chest. They remained like this for another two hours in which Greta fell asleep. Yuuri registered the door opening and could immediately tell that it was Wolfram who had entered the room. He opened his eyes and saw Wolfram smiling gently at their daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. Wolfram's eyes shifted to Yuuri.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't sleeping." Yuuri answered equally softly. Greta mumbled something in her sleep and shifted a bit. Yuuri held perfectly still, not wanting to disturb her rest.

"I better take her to bed." Yuuri said, but before he could get up, Conrad had already approached his bedside and gently picked her up.

"I'll bring her, Heika." Yuuri nodded and thanked him. Once Conrad left the room, Yuuri sighed and et himself fall back against the headboard. Wolfram sat down beside him looking worriedly at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm just a bit tired." Yuuri sat up straight again, letting his arms rest on his legs and closed his eyes. He would just need a bit less than another two hours and his shoulder would be completely healed again. A few minutes passed before Wolfram spoke up.

"You're healing yourself?"

"Yes, or at least I'm trying to."

"What's taking you so long then?" Yuuri sighed and let his shoulders slum.

"It's harder to heal myself compared to healing you. And I also already used much of my Maryoku."

"You really are a wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp. I'm just exhausted that's all." Yuuri said defensively, his tiredness making him irritable. Straightening he ignored Wolfram and closed his eyes. After some moment he could feel Wolfram shifting on the bed. His hand were gently taken in to two strong hands. Opening his eyes again, Yuuri could see that Wolfram had taken off his shoes and was now sitting cross-legged, in a similar position, directly in front of him, holding onto Yuuri's hands.

"Wolfram...?"

"I share my Maryoku with you, so continue." Yuuri hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think I'm not strong enough for this?" Wolfram snapped irritated, glaring angrily.

"That's not it! I know that you are strong. The problem is that I don't know my limits. I could accidentally drain you completely." Wolfram's glare vanished.

"You helped me this morning and I want to help you, so go ahead. I trust your abilities, even if you don't trust them."

"Wolfram..."

"What are you waiting for, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked gently.

"Nothing really. It's just unusual for you to be like this." Yuuri said with a grin. Wolfram frowned and was obviously thinking about how he normally behaved.

"Aah, I see." He said and paused for a moment.

„Stop wasting time and continue wimp!" Wolfram snapped and glared at Yuuri again. But Yuuri could see the mischievous twinkle behind Wolfram's glare. Yuuri chuckled and closed his eyes, focusing once more on healing. But this time there was a steady flow of Wolfram's Maryoku supporting his exhausted reserves. Yuuri could feel how he was slowly sapping at Wolfram's powers. Shifting his concentration he felt that Wolfram had plenty to give and was willing to give it all to his fiancé.

So it was when Conrad came in to look after his king that he found the engaged couple sitting both cross-legged on the bed, holding each other's hands, both concentrating with closed eyes on healing Yuuri. Conrad then left the room, giving the two boys their privacy for the night.

To be continued...

Eloriel: Yay for matured Wolfram gg I'm glad that you like that I update so often. You can blame it on the hour train ride I have each day. ;-)

Kitty-Yasha: Cookies, love cookies . Updating more often? More like every hour a chapter? gg

Just kidding ;-) I try to update daily, but real life tends to get in the way (like last saturday and monday and tomorrow --°) So the next chapter will be there on thursday (I hope).

Cyndi1: I update almost daily, so I hope that this is soon enough for you.


	10. Chapter 9 Last night spend together

So sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner. It was laying on my table written on paper since Wednesday --°

I'm currently stuck at writing chapter ten which made me forget that I still had this waiting to be typed T.T So posting the next chapter may take a while if those plot bunnies continue to stay lazy prodding snoring bunny

Wolfram opened his eyes again, when Yuuri suddenly slumped back against the headboard after two hours, letting go of his hands.

"Yuuri?" He was immediately alarmed when Yuuri didn't react at all at first.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri slowly opened his eyes

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Yuuri said sluggishly, shutting his eyes again. Wolfram waited several moments, but Yuuri didn't open his eyes again. Wolfram's expression softened.

_ I should just let him sleep..._

Yuuri's chin was resting on his chest, while his hands had fallen beside his legs which were still crossed. All in all to Wolfram that position didn't look very comfortable to sleep in. So he gently disentangled Yuuri's legs before he laid him down on his back.

Curious to how much Yuuri's healing had worked, Wolfram lifted the edge of the bandage on the shoulder, peering under it. The wound was gone, only a small pinkish spot remained as a reminder of it. Wolfram sighed.

_ So you'll go home tomorrow._

His thoughts darkened when he remembered the encounter he had with the Great Sage this afternoon.

_He had been searching through the garden in hope to find some more clues, even though he knew that it was futile. After all Gwendal had let some soldiers combing through it. He sighed and sat down on the edge of a fountain. That was where the Great Sage approached him. He had first considered to ignore him, but then remembered that the Great Sage's status was almost as high as his fiancé's and if you were approached by him the last thing you should do was ignoring him. So he stood up and nodded his head._

_"Your excellency."_

_"Sir von Bielefeld. I have a request for you." Wolfram nodded waiting for the Great Sage to continue._

_"I want you to get into a quarrel with Shibuya to lead him to this fountain."_

_"What!"_

_"The Original King will send us home tomorrow through this fountain and we need Shibuya to get here. That would be the best solution."_

_"As much as I wish to help you, but this is not something I can or will do." The Great Sage looked at him with a serious expression._

_"I thought Shibuya's safety would also be of your interest."_

_"It is." Wolfram almost snapped at the other boy, but his court training barely prevented it._

_"Your excellency, I will make sure that Yuuri will be here. But I will not get into another fight with him for something like this." Suddenly the Great Sage's face cleared and he smiled at Wolfram._

_"Ah, I understand. I didn't consider the recent... development in your relationship in my plan." Then he got serious again._

_"There is something else that you'll also need to do then, Sir von Bielefeld." Wolfram nodded. But after hearing what the Great Sage wanted him to do, he refused._

_"If you can't do this at my request, Sir von Bielefeld, I'm afraid I have to order it." The Great Sage had said before he went away, leaving Wolfram fuming about it.  
_

Watching Yuuri peacefully sleeping made Wolfram reconsider everything. He was sure if he told Yuuri about these orders from the Great Sage, Yuuri would immediately revoke them, but he couldn't do that. Not only would his pride never allow him to run to Yuuri for it, the Great Sage also had a point.

He loved Yuuri with all his heart and he knew that Yuuri also had feeling for him or the bondage wouldn't have gotten established. Those assassins nearly killed his fiancé. If it hadn't been for Gunter's wind elemental, the knife would have hit true straight through Yuuri's heart. Should these assassins find out that Yuuri was still alive, they would try again for sure until they succeeded. Most of the people already thought that Yuuri was dead and those who knew the truth were only trustworthy persons who would rather die before they would betray Yuuri.

Yuuri would never stay put in this room for long since he would just love to run around asking people questions in order to investigate. Besides even if they could confine him to this room, people would probably get suspicious if the found his brothers guarding an empty bedroom. And Yuuri's disguise was useless since too many people had already seen him in it and would recognize the Maou behind the facade.

Going through one possibility after the other, there only remained one. Yuuri had to go back to his world as soon as possible. So Wolfram settled down beside his fiancé, pulling him into his arms for the last time for who knew how long, watching him sleep throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning, before dawn, there was a barely audibly knock on the door. Looking up he saw the Great Sage standing in the door. Murata nodded once to him and Wolfram knew it was time. He gently shook Yuuri, trying to wake him up.

Yuuri only sighed and snuggled further into Wolfram's arms, still sleeping. Wolfram smiled at this.

"Yuuri, come one wake up, my love." Yuuri groaned slightly.

"Just 5 more minutes." Wolfram gently stroked Yuuri's face.

"No, Yuuri, now." Bleary eyes opened slowly.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram felt at once a surge of jealousy through him.

"What? Did you expect someone else!" Yuuri sighed happily.

"Never." Wolfram's temper immediately ceased and he smiled gently.

"Come on. It's time to get up." he said and got out of the bed.

"Why? It's not even dawn yet." Wolfram went to the wardrobe and changed into a clean blue uniform. Seeing that Yuuri hadn't gotten out of bed yet he took one of Yuuri's black set of clothes and tossed them onto the bed. Yuuri yawned widely, rubbing his eyes.

"Ahh!" Wolfram spun quickly around, sword half drawn searching for whatever made Yuuri shout like that. Seeing nothing in their room he sheathed his sword.

"What is it?"

"My contacts slipped." Yuuri said and Wolfram could see both lenses in Yuuri's hand. Wolfram sighed.

"Wimp. Just leave the out."

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuuri answered and finally got out of the bed, leaving the contacts back on the bedside table. Before he could change Wolfram stepped up to him and began removing the bandage. The pinkish spot had gotten smaller through the night. At the end of the day there would probably be nothing left of it.

Yuuri gingerly touched his shoulder as if he couldn't believe that he had healed it. Wolfram passed him a white shirt which he usually wore underneath the black jacket and he started to change his clothes. Once Yuuri finished to dress Wolfram gave Yuuri Morgif.

"Just in case." Yuuri nodded and Wolfram let him outside.

"Where are we going, Wolfram?"

"We need to talk and since you were inside all day yesterday I thought it would be nice to get outside for a bit." His voice sounded even in his own ears weird and he knew that Yuuri would never believe it. But nevertheless Yuuri nodded and let himself be let to a more secluded area of the garden. Wolfram stopped at the fountain. The Great Sage wasn't in sight yet.

Wolfram had hoped that so he could talk to Yuuri first. He leaded Yuuri to the fountain and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yuuri asked suddenly sounding a bit nervous.

"About what happened yesterday, while you healed me. You and I, we-"

"Is this about the bondage?" Wolfram was surprised at that.

"You know about it?"

"Conrad told me yesterday."

"I see... what else did he tell you?"

"That this bondage is normally done during a wedding. And that it requires a very deep love to be established." Yuuri was avoiding Wolfram's eyes now, blushing slightly.

"Yuuri, you know that I love you."

"I know."

"And...?"

"Wolfram, please give me a bit more time. I need to sort through everything first. So much happened in the last two days." Disappointed, Wolfram looked down.

"Please Wolfram, just give me this one day. My heart wants to tell you what you want to hear, but my head is getting in the way." Wolfram didn't say anything and removed Yuuri's wig to stroke through his hair. Letting his head wander to the back of Yuuri's head he drew him nearer until their foreheads touched.

_ It hurts._

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, I-" Wolfram placed two fingers onto Yuuri's lips silencing him.

"Don't." Wolfram drew back a bit. Cupping Yuuri's face with both hands he gently guided Yuuri's forehead to his lips, kissing him gently. He released him and moved a bit back.

"I've been waiting this long, so I guess I have just to wait a bit longer."

"Just one day..." Yuuri tried to reassure him, but Wolfram's heart was screaming. Yuuri would be gone longer than just one day. Looking behind Yuuri he could see the Great Sage standing behind a tree, waiting.

"Wolfram...?" Wolfram suddenly jerked Yuuri into his arms, embracing him possessively, shortly glaring that the Sage who was still watching them calmly, unimpressed by the fierce glare.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri..."

"What- aah!" Before Yuuri could finish his sentence Wolfram had pushed him back into the fountain. Yuuri just sat in the ankle deep water looking up at Wolfram with a wide eyed expression. Wolfram saw the water beginning to swirl beneath his fiancé, before Yuuri noticed it, too.

"No, Wolfram!" Yuuri tried to get out of the water but was sucked underneath before he could rise up. The Great Sage stepped up beside him onto the edge of the spring.

Wolfram quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him from entering the connection between the two worlds.

"I want to come along." he demanded, glaring at the younger boy.

"That isn't possible."

"Then make it possible.!" That got the Great Sage to glare back at him.

"Your duties are in this world, Sir von Bielefeld." With that the Sage freed himself from Wolfram's grip and entered the water, getting sucked away. Wolfram clenched his fists when he was gone and the water stopped swirling.

"It was for the best Wolfram." He should have known that Conrad would be near.

"Don't tell me what's for the best." he snapped. Conrad just nodded and left him alone. This time Yuuri would only get back to him when the threat to his life was gone. Wolfram didn't know how long that would take.

Once Wolfram was sure that no one was around, he let himself sink to his knees, fighting hard against the tears which suddenly wanted to overwhelm him. One single tear escaped him, rolling slowly down his cheek to his chin before dropping noiselessly to the ground. That one soon was followed by others.

_ Yuuri..._

"YUURI!"

to be continued...

Review relplies:

Eloriel: I update the story on the livejournal faster than here, since I don't really like (deleted two of my yu-gi-oh stories -.-°)

I have the end scene of this story already in my head, but I start to get ideas for a sequel too. I honestly can't see how many chapters there will be. There will be at least 3, but knowing me, there will probably be more. Depends on the bunnies which currently seem to have taken a break prodding them again without luck

Kitty-Yasha: Cookies! feeding one of them to the plot bunnies come on go get back to bring me more ideas ° You'll probably have to wate a bit longer for the next chapter T.T

Ally-Tsukasa: Puedo entender un poco español, perro no puedo escribir o hablar bien. Sabo tu problema ;-) Gracias por comentar mi cuento. ( I hope I didn't make too many mistakes writing this short reply, I'm not that comfortable with spanish anymore)

123456789: I hope that was soon enough, and I apologize that it wasn't sooner T.T

CharmedReality: Thanks, I loved writing that scene (still wants a fanart for this, but I suck at drawing -.-°) I tended to update one chapter each day, but it doesn't currently work like this.


	11. Chapter 10 Home Sweet Home?

Yuuri quickly sat up in the knee-deep water. Looking around he recognized the baseball pitch on the other side of the fence.

_No! I didn't want to go back. Wolfram,... why?_

"Arrived home safely." Looking over his shoulder he saw Murata sitting behind him looking as soaked as he felt.

"Why are we here?"

"Because the Original King sent us back."

"Why now?" Murata got out of the river and went to the nearby fence.

"Because your life was in danger." Yuuri just sat there looking down.

"I didn't want to go back. Why... how could Wolfram do that?" Murata climbed over the fence.

"Because I ordered him to." Yuuri's head shot up at that.

"What! Murata!" Murata just looked at him with that maddeningly calm expression.

"If you want to blame someone then blame me. Sir von Bielefeld didn't want to be the one to push you into the water." Yuuri also got out of the water and climbed over the fence.

"You planned this..."

"The kingdom believes that you were assassinated, so in order to prevent anyone seeing that you're alive, it was for the best to vanish for some time."

"How... how could you do this to Wolfram... and to me?"

"Shibuya, if those assassins find out that you are still alive, they'll come after you again. Now that they think that they succeeded, they will report it to the one who hired them. Then, once that person makes their move, we'll know who's behind all of this and we can put an end to all of this."

"What about the disguise? No one would recognize me."

"Too many people already know your usual disguise. Besides it would be strange if everyone become suddenly protective of a stranger. So a disguise wouldn't have been efficient enough" Murata sighed.

"Look, Shibuya. You used too much of your Maryoku yesterday. You're probably still tired. You should go home and sleep a bit more." Yuuri let his shoulders slump.

"But..."

"No but for now. Come on Shibuya. Let's get you home. But first we've got to hide it." Murata said, pointing at Morgif hanging at Yuuri's waist. They went into one of the locker rooms and grabbed a bag large enough to fit Morgif in. Carrying it over his back Yuuri could hear Morgif moaning all the way home, making some people they passed looking at them oddly.

Yuuri let Murata lead him to his home. Once they entered it Yuuri's mother greeted them, fussing immediately over the two soaked boys. After they were somewhat dried (Murata getting some dry clothes from Yuuri) Murata accompanied Yuuri to his room, wanting to make sure that Yuuri got some rest. But resting was the last thing on Yuuri's mind. His thoughts were only focused on one certain blond, wondering what he would be doing at the moment and if he was alright, while hiding Morgif on top of his wardrobe. Yuuri went to his window and sat down on the sill, gazing outside without seeing it.

Murata tried to convince him that some rest could do wonders, but Yuuri just continued to ignore him. Finally he gave up.

"Alright, I understand that you are angry with me. So here I am, let it out and hit me if you want to. Just don't ignore me." Yuuri couldn't help the very small and sad smile on his lips.

"The last time I hit someone in anger, I got engaged to Wolfram." There was a sudden female squeal. Yuuri turned around and saw his mother, who had obviously heard the last part of his sentence.

"Oh, my god, my Yuu-chan is engaged! I'm so happy for you!" She quickly crossed the room and hugged her son tightly.

"Mum..." Yuuri weakly complained.

"So who is he? When do we get to meet him? You have to tell me everything about him." She said excitedly, sitting down beside Yuuri. Yuuri was shocked for a moment. Not only was she totally accepting that his fiancé was a boy, she was also happy for him without even knowing who Wolfram was.

"Well, meeting him could be a bit complicated, since Wolfram isn't exactly from Japan." Jennifer put a finger against her chin.

"Wolfram? That's not a common name." The her eyes lit up and Yuuri thought he could actually see stars in them.

"Don't tell me he is a Mazoku prince from another world." Yuuri simply gaped at her after that.

"Oh, then he is! I didn't think you would become the Maou this young."

"Y-you knew!" Yuuri had known from Conrad that his father was a Mazoku, but he hadn't thought that he would have told his mother about it.

"Of course, Yuu-chan. Actually we would have told you about everything, when you would have been older. But don't change the topic now. So your fiancé, how is he. You've got to tell me everything."

"Well, Wolfram can be very posse- ehm protective. He really cares a lot for me. He always got envious, but that was partly my fault, I think. He's very determined and really beautiful. He's always there for me, so I never appreciated it before. I now know better..." Yuuri explained, trailing off wistfully, blushing slightly.

"You really love him." Yuuri looked pensive for a moment, smiling almost sadly.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart. I wish I had told him when I still had the chance."

"And you miss him..." Jennifer said quietly.

"So much, it hurts to be separated from him." Yuuri said, his voice cracking slightly. Murata had been silent all the time, glad that Yuuri was finally talking (even if it wasn't with him)

"Shibuya, it hadn't been a goodbye forever, you know."

"I know, but I should be by his side now. Instead I leave not only Wolfram, but everyone else behind to deal with the assa- with the situation."

_No need to get my mother worked up over those assassins too. _

"I know, but that way they can concentrate on the situation better, without having to worry." They fell silent for a moment. Jennifer broke the silence after a short time.

"Come you two. Dinner is finished then you two can tell me everything about that other world." She beamed and got up. Yuuri and Murata followed her to the kitchen. There Jennifer gave the two teens plates, knifes and forks to put onto the table.

Shori and Shouma joined them and Yuuri's mother told the two everything Yuuri had told her in his room. Yuuri blushed madly when she referred to Wolfram as the absolutely handsome prince who was so devoted to Yuuri and whom Yuuri loved so much. Yuuri expected his father and his brother to look at him in disgust, but both just grinned at him and congratulated him.

"So, who of you two proposed?" Yuuri's father asked with a grin that told Yuuri that his father somehow knew the custom how people proposed in that world.

"I did. Accidentally when I first met Wolfram." That made Yuuri's mother squeal again.

"You proposed so soon? Just like your father, so he waited until the fifth date. But proposing directly after meeting him? It had to be love at first sight."

"Let me guess, you didn't know that slapping someone on the left cheek means that you want to marry that person?" Yuuri's father asked still grinning. Yuuri shook his head, blushing a bit.

"No, I didn't, but... I'm glad that I did it at that time." he said smiling warmly. It was true. As annoying as Wolfram had been with always calling him a wimp and a cheater; or his jealousy in which he leashed out in anger; or when Wolfram almost always strangled him when he had mentioned another boy or girl's name. He treasured even these times with the Mazoku prince. Of course, he definitely loved the times in which Wolfram was gentle and caring like last night when he helped him healing himself. But it were both sides of Wolfram, the quick angered and the caring that made the other boy who he was and he would never want Wolfram to change for him.

Yuuri's family spend the rest of the evening asking about the other world while Yuuri answered them occasionally helped by Murata.

"There is one thing I wonder about." Jennifer said pensively when their conversation had lulled a bit.

"You talk about being in the other world for months now, but you've never been gone for that long. So how is that possible?" Yuuri glanced at Murata. He hadn't really thought about the why yet. He had just accepted that it was like this and never wondered about it.

"Time passes a lot faster in the other world than on Earth." Murata simply said without explaining it further. But Yuuri's mind was reeling at that. It had just been hours for Yuuri without Wolfram and already missed him so much. But how much time had already passed in the other world? Days? Weeks? Months?

If he would have to be without Wolfram for such a long time, he wouldn't know how to.

"When are we going back, Murata?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"It depends on how much time everyone needs to solve the situation. It could be that we get the green light in a few hours. But it could also take days or even weeks for us until they solve it."

"Which situation? You've mentioned it already several times." Jennifer asked concerned.

"It's... just a suspicion, nothing serious." Yuuri said, glancing at Murata. Murata reluctantly nodded. "There isn't much to talk about." Yuuri said with a fake smile, hoping that they wouldn't ask about it further.

Luckily they didn't. Some time later Murata went home, reminding Yuuri in a quiet moment that he needed to rest and regain his Maryoku. So Yuuri trotted to his room and let himself fall onto his bed, trying to get some sleep.

But just like two nights before he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to find some rest. Around midnight he gave up on trying to sleep and got out of his bed again. He silently crept through the house and went to the front door. Letting himself outside, he sat down onto the front steps and gazed up at the starry sky. He sat there a long time, his thoughts only concentrating on Wolfram. He drew his legs up to his chest and pressed his forehead against his knees.

I miss you... Wolfram...

to be continued...

I decided to make a cut here, or this chapter would probably have gotten worse than it already is --°

Review replies:

Kitty-Yasha: That pocky stuff worked for getting them to tell me about this maybe being the right moment for Jennifer to reveal that she knows about everything. A bit inspiration is better than none I guess. Thanks for your review

1223334: Sorry no Wolfram in this chapter Next chapter there won't be Yuuri, so we'll see what I can come up with.

Ally-Tsukasa: It took me almost 10 minutes to write the last sentence in Spanish ° Anyway since I'm tired and I want to get this posted before I go to bed, you'll sadly get this review answer just in English -.-° This chapter was finished sooner then I expected, but I'm not really content with it T.T Btw, English is my second language. My mother tongue is German. Then I learned English, then French and then Spanish (sadly I forgot the latter two after some time °)

Anime4ever: I don't intend to stop even if my plot bunnies are currently to lazy to give me inspiration. I hope that will change again in the future chapters.

yaoifanboy: I hope that was soon enough for you. Nothing much happened in this chapter, so sorry -.-° I'll try to make the next one better again.


	12. Chapter 11 The calm before

Waiting. Wolfram hated to wait. He was one of the most impatient persons he ever knew. But all he could do was wait for something to happen.

The first day he had been at least in some way kept busy. In order to prevent Stoffel to take over as the former regent, Gwendal and Conrad had conferred with Ulrike to hear what the Original King suggested for the time they were ruler-less. Wolfram had come along, wanting to know what would happen next for New Makoku. The Original King's answer had been simple. There was one person who could act as a Maou substitute until the real Maou came back. The Maou's husband.

Wolfram had been shocked at Ulrike's declaration that he would officially be the Maou until the Original King chose another Maou (unofficially until Yuuri returned). Wolfram had first wanted to argue, pointing out that there was no way he could rule a kingdom, but Gwendal's hand on his shoulder had stopped him.

On their way back to Blood Pledge Castle he and Conrad had explained to Wolfram that if he refused to take Yuuri's position, their mother Cherie would become the Maou again for the time being. But since she was still on her free and easy travel for love, the position would go to her brother Stoffel.

That was probably the only reason he had agreed to take the position for appearance's sake.

Wolfram sighed. He didn't have much to do, since Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad made most decisions. He only had to sign some papers from time to time. But still... if he paused long enough to think about the responsibility he actually should have... that thought was scary enough and settled a huge weight on his shoulders.

Once they had returned from the Original King's palace, a crying Greta had run to him, latching herself at Wolfram. Through her sobs he could hear the words 'Daddy', 'dead' and basically that she could not understand how he daddy could have died, since he had seemed to be alright. Wolfram quickly had gathered her in his arms and had carried her inside, since some of the palace staff had started to look at them strangely. They couldn't risk ruining the charade they had set up.

In a secluded room he had explained to Greta that Yuuri wasn't dead and just had gone to his world for his safety. She only had believed him when his brothers had confirmed his story. Since then Greta had scarcely left him alone, afraid that he might vanish too, if she wasn't constantly with him. Wolfram didn't mind it at all. On the contrary, Greta's presence was a nice comfort to the ever growing pain, Yuuri's absence created in his heart.

The first night he had spent in Yuuri's room, he hadn't slept at all, even with Greta sleeping in the big bed, pressed against his side. His mind had only bee concentrating on Yuuri alone, wondering if the other boy was alright. The second night, he didn't sleep either. Greta had slept that night in her room, a bit unsure if Wolfram would still be there the next morning. He had to promise her several times, that he wouldn't vanish too.

The next day he had been a mere shadow of his usual self, not even snapping at anyone when they said or did anything which normally would have immediately raised his temper. He had hoped to find some sleep at least in the third night but every time he had nodded off, he had started to dream. Sometimes he had dreamed that the assassins had succeeded and the knife had hit true through Yuuri's heart. Sometimes he dreamed that it had bee Yuuri and not him in the explosion in the garden.

From each nightmare he woke up panting heavily for breath, completely sweaty.

He had known that those dreams were only things that his mind produced due to the lack of sleep. He had then tried to sleep once more, trying to reason with his head that not sleeping for three nights, was definitely not good for his awareness should something suddenly occur. Of course that hadn't helped much either.

So the third night in which sleep eluded him had given way for another empty day without his fiancé by his side. Wolfram had wandered aimlessly through the castle, insomnia making him weary. Weary enough that it started to make him dizzy. He had walked on intending to go back to the bedroom to lie down for a moment. Turning around to head back, he hadn't noticed how Conrad had stepped into his way, making Wolfram run right into him. Already dizzy, Wolfram had stumbled backwards.

"Wolfram!" Wolfram hadn't even noticed that he had had his eyes closed. When he had opened them he found himself laying flat on the floor not quiet remembering how he had gotten there with a concerned looking Conrad leaning over him.

"What happened?" he had asked groggily.

"You obviously fainted." Conrad then had tried to reach for him to pick him up, but Wolfram had slapped his half-brothers hands away.

"I do not faint." he had said tersely with a huff.

"Nevertheless, Gisela should examine you. Since you do not faint, then what ever happened now to you has to have some other source." Conrad had said gently, guiding Wolfram into the direction of Yuuri's bedroom, ordering one of the palace guards they passed along the way to go and fetch Gisela. Once Gisela had examined him, she had immediately noticed his low Maryoko and his obvious tiredness.

"When was the last time you slept, Heika?" she had asked him. Wolfram had tensed at the question.

"Don't really know..." he had simply said, not wanting her to know that the last time he had actually slept had been in the hospital wing under her care.

Gisela had just nodded at that. She had gently touched his forehead then.

"Then you should rest now." she had whispered before her hand had started to glow very softly. His eyes had widened for a moment as realization had sunken in, that she had been using her damn calming spell on him again.

"That trick isn't fair." He had slurred slightly when he had even gotten drowsier while his eyes had almost immediately closed and he had finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.

He had slept the rest of the day and all through the night, until late in the morning. Greta had been worried at first that her Daddy had slept so long, but everyone had assured her that he just had been very tired. Greta had then been with him the whole day, making sure that her Daddy didn't get as tired like before.

So it was on the evening of the fifth day after Yuuri had gone home, that Wolfram sat with a sleeping Greta on his lap on the window sill in Yuuri's and his bedroom, looking outside with his thoughts on his fiancé. What was Yuuri doing now? Was he angry with him? Or maybe he was angry with the Great Sage? Was he alright? Or did their separation hurt him as much as it pained him? He sighed.

"You know I can protect myself." he said looking at the shades of the room, where Conrad had been standing. He hadn't even noticed when Conrad had come in, but knowing that Conrad did without him noticing was annoying.

"I'm aware of it,... Heika." Conrad simply said, making Wolfram growl slightly.

"That's Yuuri's title, not mine, so stop calling me that." Conrad was his half-brother, so he barely admitted it. The older half Mazoku had been the one who had cared for him when they both had been younger, so he definitely didn't want to get addressed by Conrad as his 'majesty'. But ever since the Original King had announced that he would be the Maou for the time being, everyone, even his own brothers, had started to call him Heika. He actually longed to be called by his first name again. Or even 'von Bielefeld' would be nice for a change. He was a soldier and not a king.

That was just another thing that annoyed him, leaving him even more short tempered then he already was. If it hadn't been for Greta sleeping in his arms, Conrad would have gotten the full brunt of his temper.

"We can't have people known, that we expect his majesty to return, Hei- ... Wolfram." Conrad said gently.

"I know that!" Wolfram snapped, making Greta stirr. He hold still until she had nestled deeper into his arms, embracing him around the middle.

"And it's only for appearance sake that I don't attack everyone who calls me that." Wolfram whispered fiercely.

"Since we still don't know who is actually behind all of this, you have become our priority to protect."

"I know..." Wolfram trailed off. Gwendal had already explained the heightened security to him. The murder attempt against Yuuri led them to the conclusion that someone wanted New Makoku leader-less. By declaring Wolfram to be the Maou, he had been automatically put into danger.

"Weller... Conrad,... should something happen... I want you to protect Greta first." Wolfram said suddenly, tightening the hold he had on his daughter.

"Wolfram-"

"No! I can protect myself long enough for you to get Greta to safety." he said in a voice which left no room for further arguments, looking intently at Conrad. Conrad gazed at him for a long time.

"I understand." he finally said. Wolfram nodded.

"If something were to happen to her, Yuuri would be very upset."

"He also would be, if something were to happen to you..." Wolfram didn't comment on that. Instead he sighed.

"I wish this would finally be over and Yuuri can get back."

"I know, but the only thing we currently can do-"

"is to wait." Wolfram finished and looked outside again. In five days nothing had happened.

__

I hate to wait ...

To be continued...

Sorry for the delay. Real life can be a pain °

prods plot bunnies ok then Rusty and ... Bob. What are you two doing right now? Wolfram the Maou! Honestly! Stop messing with my story T.T

* * *

Review Replies:

**Cyndi1**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. Sorry that this chapter took me so long.

**Yaoifanboy:** I hadn't expected it to get finished so soon either. But I figured that I couldn't possibly ruin it anymore than it already was and decided to post it then.

**Ally-Tsukasa**: I learned so many languages, yes but the problem is without practise you forget. And that's what I did. Except for English I never use any other language.

I'm having a bit of a struggle trying to keep the characters well in character. I hope it somehow worked. But hey, tragic events (and an attempted murder can be considered as one) can lead to some changes in the personality (at least that's my excuse should one of them fall out of their role).

**Kitty-Yasha:** hm... pocky, pocky (time to google it °) ahh that's it. We have something similar in Germany only called Mikado (and sadly only in chocolate flavor -.-°)

I hate those login troubles too. They alway occur when I try to upload a chapter -.-°

The part with Yuuri's mother was actually the only part of that chapter I liked writing.

**Jax9**: I am, I am. I'm sorry that this comes so late. I'm still writing on the next chapter, which will be longer than this, so I hope to get it finished tomorrow, I cannot say, for my brother comes to visit us. So hopefully sunday at the least ;-)

**CharmedReality**: I won't explore the time difference very much further, since thinking about the possibilities already gave me a headache once. I said in the previous chapter that while Yuuri was days away from earth only minutes would pass there. But as you will see in this and in the further chapters I actually set a time frame, since this story would have even gotten longer without it (for then I would have had to think much more up what happens in New Makoku). So you can expect that one day on earth is five day in New Makoku (that should be long enough for Wolfram to suffer more than Yuuri)

Yuuri's mother had to act like this, I mean it is so clear if you watch her on the anime, she's probably the last person who would be against Yuuri and Wolfram being together.

**KnightsOfThePentagonalOttoman:** Wow what a name to type ° Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope it was somehow bearable. Yuuri and Wolfram are also my favorites and it would be so sad if this wouldn't be the pairing in the end of the anime T.T (seems to tend to ConYuu more in the last episodes (until 49 at least))

**MakiFox:** I'm glad that you like it I'm trying to hurry, honestly, but the next scene I have already completely in my head is how Yuuri and Wolfram see each other again. The problem? There is a way to huge gap between waiting to be filled. walks off to continue writing


	13. Chapter 12 Learning by doing?

Yuuri didn't get any sleep that night. He spent the whole night sitting outside on the front steps, sometimes curled in on himself and sometimes gazing up at the stars. He had long ago given up to try to think of something else. Instead he solemnly focused on Wolfram, remembering the many adventures through which they had lived together. Every time when he remembered the way he had tried to push Wolfram away, each of those memories brought a stab of pain through his heart. But there was one memory he was most fond of.

_Then I will fall with you. _

The way Wolfram had said it, he would never forget this. Wolfram was willing to risk his life for hi, because of his love for Yuuri.

'Then I will fall with you.' he had said before he had pulled Yuuri to safety. Yuuri nearly winced when he remembered a similar less life threatening situation in which they had gotten, when they had gone to see dragons.

_Don't let go Yuuri!_

Wolfram had shouted after he had slipped and Yuuri had caught him before he could slide the rocky hill back down. And Yuuri had then let go of him. Just because he had wanted to see dragons he had let go of Wolfram so Yuuri had been able to hurry up to see the dragon. He hadn't even made sure if Wolfram had gotten hurt during the fall.

He let his head fall into his hands. Remembering all those little incidents, slowly made him believe that he didn't deserve Wolfram's love. What had he ever done for Wolfram instead of done to him?

His mind drew a blank. He couldn't remember a single incident where he had done anything for Wolfram. And it was then that he swore that that would change as soon as he was back by his fiancé's side. He would show Wolfram how much he meant to Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright?"

Yuuri turned around and saw his mother standing behind him in the door frame. He quickly pasted a fake cheery smile on his face. "I'm fine mom, don't worry."

His mother sat down beside him and touched his cheek." You are cold. Come back inside Yuu-chan."

Yuuri nodded and stood up. He hadn't notice how cold the coll night air had been while he had spent the time sitting in his pajamas on the steps. But now that his mother mentioned it, he actually felt a little chilled.

"Go and get dressed. I'll make you hot chocolate to get you warm again."

Yuuri quickly hugged his mother. "Thanks, mom." he said and went to his room to put his school uniform on.

When he let the door of the wardrobe fall shut, he heard a protesting groan from the top of it where he had hidden Morgif the day before.

He took the bag, in which Morgif still was being kept, down and took Morgif out, seeing no reason why he should keep the sword in the dark of the bag. "Sorry Morgif. I guess yesterday happened a bit too much, so I didn't think about you."

Morgif moaned some more, clearly displeased that Yuuri had kept him stored in that way.

"Don't get peeved now. I know I should have thought about you sooner." He placed Morgif onto his bed and then headed to the kitchen where his mother was busy preparing breakfast.

He sat down on his usual place, where a steaming cup of hot chocolate was waiting for him. Wrapping his still cool fingers around the warm mug, he sighed contently and took a sip of it. In the meantime Jennifer put breakfast in front of her son. Yuuri stared at it for a moment. In truth he didn't feel very hungry, even though he had barely eaten anything the day before.

More picking at it then eating, he finished only half of it. He got up and thanked his mother for it. He then headed to school, wondering why he even went to that place. He was after all already a king in New Makoku and he doubted that the education he got on Earth would help him much for his future as king. Nevertheless he dragged himself to school. He went immediately to the classroom and let himself fall into his chair, groaning at what he deemed as one of his longest days.

Once class began, he tried to force himself to pay attention, but his mind just kept drifting to New Makoku and especially to his fiancé who was probably impatiently waiting for him to come back. He absentmindedly began to write on his notebook and somehow got through the first lesson.

In the break one of his classmates looked onto his notebook. "Ey, Shibuya. Is that some kind of secret writing, or what are you doing there?"

Yuuri looked up when he was called and quickly looked back onto his notebook.

His eyes widened. "Aahh, not there just some random symbols. They don't mean anything!" He quickly explained and turned the page away, before anyone else could ask.

His classmate looked half disappointed, half suspicious at that, but let the matter drop. Yuuri sighed in relief. He couldn't possibly explain that this was the regular Mazoku writing or that every single word was actually the same name, over and over again.

Wolfram.

Yuuri frowned and looked once more at the page. As far as he could tell the writing had been fluently written. He hadn't even needed to concentrate to write the complicated script. It had seemed to him so natural to write like this. Looking through his notes which he had somehow occasionally managed to write down, he noticed that they were also written in the Mazoku writing.

_What the hell is going on?_

He quickly copied his few notes again, this time in Japanese and put the first notes into his bag, before anyone could start to ask even more unwanted questions. He would need to talk to Murata after school.

But the rest of the school day didn't pass as smoothly as his first class. The last double lesson was his downfall as the teacher noticed his lack of interest several times. In order to catch up what he missed during that lesson he got detention immediately after school. So when everyone got to go home, Yuuri still had to sit for another two hours in the classroom, managing more or less to comprehend what the teacher had tried to teach the class. After these agonizing two hours had passed the teacher had told him that he could go home. Yuuri sighed after the teacher had left him alone and let his head drop onto his desk.

He normally would had had baseball practice after school, but he figured that with his current state of mind, it had been for the best that he hadn't been able to get there. He would had probably missed every ball, or worse gotten one against his head or something like that.

"Shibuya, are you alright?"

Yuuri looked sideways and saw Murata kneeling beside his desk, looking slightly up at Yuuri.

Yuuri sat straight up on his chair. "Murata? What are you doing here?"

Murata smiled at him. "One of you classmates told me that you got a detention."

"Aren't you supposed to be at baseball practice?"

Murata shook his head. "No, the baseball field is closed, since one of the pipes in the shower broke."

Yuuri nodded and began putting his things into his bag. He remembered the two sheets with the Mazoku writing and took them out.

"Something weird happened today." He told Murata and gave the sheet with his notes to Murata, putting the one with Wolfram's name quickly back in his bag.

Murata took the paper and read through it. "Aah I see." he simply said.

"So what do you make out of it?" Yuuri asked leaning forward a bit.

"You made a mistake there." Murata pointed to the top line written down. "The French Revolution started 1789 and not 1879." He explained with a grin.

"That's not what I wanted to know! Murata, I wrote this fluently without even thinking about it. It's normally hard for me to write the Mazoku script."

"But it wouldn't be hard for Sir von Bielefeld." Murata said with his knowing smile.

"Of course not."

"Well, it's part of the bondage. Foreign things about New Makoku, you've always struggled to do will become much easier in the future the further your bond deepens. And I wouldn't be surprised if Sir von Bielefeld could suddenly read Japanese perfectly or if he would become interested in baseball."

"And that all happens due to the bondage?" Yuuri asked disbelievingly.

"The marriage bondage is not always formed during the wedding ceremony, Shibuya. It's a very personal thing, so some couples form it in a private ceremony, while others don't form it at all. As you've probably been told, during the forming a small part of your soul gets exchanged with a part of your partner's soul, making the couple soul mates. So it's only natural that you get some memories, which are really more like instincts, along with it."

Yuuri nodded. That definitely explained why he had felt in some way connected to Wolfram while he still had been in New Makoku. Or why he was almost constantly thinking of his fiancé. Or why he now felt somehow... incomplete...

He sighed. "I want to go back." He said quietly, not noticing that he spoke at all.

"There may be a way to speed it up." Murata answered.

"What! How?"

"We were sent home, since you were in danger in New Makoku. But... if you learned how to defend yourself properly, we wouldn't need to wait until everyone managed to solve the situation. Of course you would also need a different disguise."

"Didn't you say that a different disguise wouldn't be effective enough?"

Murata grinned at that. "It would be if Sir Weller would hover around you to protect you. But if you can defend yourself, without revealing that you're the Maou, then it shouldn't be a problem. The only problem I see with that solution is convincing Sir Weller that you can indeed protect yourself."

All tiredness Yuuri had felt was instantly forgotten "What do I need to do?"

Murata picked a large bag up, which Yuuri hadn't seen laying beside the other boy, and opened it. Peering inside Yuuri was greeted by a happily moaning Morgif, laying quiet comfortably beside another sword.

"Some practice would be good." Murata said with a large grin.

"And where do we practice?" Yuuri asked, while picking up his own bag, stuffing the history notes back inside.

"We're going to take advantage of the closed baseball field." With that Murata closed the bag again and put it on his back, leading the way to the field.

On the way Murata told Yuuri that he had gone to Yuuri's home to pick up the sword while Yuuri had been sitting in detention. He then had burrowed that other sword for himself by José Rodriguez. He fumbled shortly with the bag, while explaining that and got a small wrapped package out.

"Your mother made us something to eat." Murata explained and hold out Yuuri's share of the food to the other boy.

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Murata looked at him seriously. "You should eat. Starving yourself will not help to get back sooner."

"I'm not starving myself. I simply don't want anything right now." Yuuri said, pushing Murata's hand back. "Let's just get some practice and I'll eat after it."

Murata smiled. "How about this. You eat now a bit and the rest after the practice, or we won't practice at all."

"That's called blackmail, you know?"

"I know. That has always been my specialty."

Yuuri laughed awkwardly at that, not sure if Murata was just joking or if he was serious with it. He accepted the food and ate it on the rest of their way. Getting inside the baseball field wasn't a problem for the two boys, since Murata, as the team manager had the key.

Once inside Murata checked the field to make sure that they only used the space from which no one, who happened to pass by, could possibly see them while Yuuri took out the swords and strapped Morgif to his side. He held the other sword out to Murata who took it and explained the restrictions to the field they could only use. Then Murata unsheathed his sword and swirled it shortly around.

"Murata? Didn't you say that you're better with tactics than with fighting?" Yuuri said as he watched Murata handling the sword expertly.

"I'm just more comfortably with tactics, but that doesn't mean that I don't know the basics of sword fighting." He suddenly sighed. "I guess my skills got a bit rusty over the years, but you'll just have to live with it."

While saying that Murata had made some elegant moves, from which Yuuri was sure that he would have dropped the sword long ago if he would have to copy these.

"Just some basics and rusty, ne?" he muttered barely audibly to himself.

Suddenly Murata nodded to himself and turned abruptly to Yuuri. "Protect yourself, Shibuya!" was his only warning before he advanced rapidly. Yuuri just had time to draw his sword, only to get it knocked out of his hands in less than three seconds. He fell backwards into a sitting position, looking very surprised up at Murata, who was holding his sword at Yuuri's neck for a moment before he withdrew.

Smiling he offered his hand to a stunned Yuuri to help him up. "Seems like there's a lot you'll have to learn." Murata said with a superior grin.

Yuuri returned the grin rather sheepishly and let himself get pulled up. He retrieved Morgif and got into a defensive position Wolfram had shown him once. "Let's try it again."

Yuuri had barely said that before Murata once again attacked. His fighting style seemed at first to be wild, but Yuuri recognized Murata's calculating mind behind his moves. Murata seemed to know every Yuuri's every movement before Yuuri even knew them.

He was hard pressed into the defensive by his friend, who never left an opening for him to try a counterattack. This time Yuuri lasted about two minutes before Murata had edged him into a corner and got Morgif flying out of his hands again. Yuuri automatically held his hands before his chest, indicating that he gave up for this round.

"Again?" Murata asked.

Yuuri nodded. "Again."

Murata picked Morgif up and gave him back to Yuuri. They moved to the center of the place and faced each other again.

They fought another four rounds, which Yuuri always lost after less than five minutes, before they took a break. Both sat down on a bench at the edge of the field. They sat for a few moments in silence.

Murata suddenly spoke up. "You mustn't get too impressed by your opponents skill, Shibuya."

Yuuri sighed. "Didn't you say your fighting is just basic and got a bit rusty?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Murata laughed a bit embarrassed at that. "Compared to other people's skill, like Sir Weller or Sir von Christ, it is."

"I must look like a complete beginner to you."

"Let's just say that you've got talent, but you don't use it yet."

Yuuri just looked questioningly at that.

"Let me see how to explain it... you are a baseball player to your core, Shibuya. And that is what influences your fighting style."

"I've already won like this, you know." Yuuri said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just... a sword isn't a bat. Though this might be a way to wield a sword, swinging it like a bat will in the end more hinder than help you. You've got to let go off baseball if you want to beat me in a duel. Of course it may work with other people, but it won't work with every opponent you'll may have to face. Do you understand what I mean?"

Yuuri nodded. "I think I understand."

"Then next there are feints. Try to feint once in a while, but don't rely to much on feinting."

Yurri nodded again. The concept of feints wasn't knew to him. In baseball he tended to use at least one in a game to make the other team believe that the ball will fly far, but he let it then drop a few feet in front of him. "What else?"

Murata seemed to be very pleased with his sudden eagerness to learn. "Pay attention to your movements. I can already tell in which direction you'll move, before you do it, since you lean your weight too much to one side before you move to that side.

Yuuri nodded again.

"Also the way you tense your arms, lets me see from which direction you want to hit. You have to move a bit faster. There mustn't be such a huge gap between the tensing of your arms and the actual swing of you sword." Murata stood up. "That's it for now. Try to use what I just told you. I'll give you a bit more room at the beginning, but I won't go easy on you."

Yuuri nodded, still trying to process all the information and stood up too, facing Murata. Unsheathing his sword he grasped it with both hands in a defensive position and looked at Murata, letting him in that way know that he was ready.

It war hard to remember everything Murata had told him, during the actual fight, but Murata held true to his word and held back at the beginning. Yuuri's confidence increased, the further the fight progressed, but with his mounting confidence, Murata also increased his speed.

This time the fight took longer, since Murata gave him room to improve, but in the end it was Morgif who got knocked out off Yuuri's hands again, with a loud protesting 'ohh'.

Murata nodded at Yuuri. "Definitely better than before, but you still think and act too much like a baseball player."

Yuuri gave a frustrated sigh. He couldn't change who he was. He really was giving his best and concentrated hard on what Murata was trying to teach him. But from his instincts he was and would always be a baseball boy. Yuuri's eyes widened at that thought.

_Wait a moment. Instincts?_

He frowned and thought about what Murata had told him that afternoon.

_... it's only natural that you get some memories, which are really more like instincts, along with it._

Was that maybe a solution to really speed things up? Was he maybe just concentrating too hard on it? He had after all written the Mazoku writing without even thinking about it. Only when he focused on what he had been doing, he had written in Japanese.

But writing and fighting were two different things. Could he risk to fight without paying attention to what he was doing? Just following his, or in that case Wolfram's instincts? That thought was absolutely insane to him. But still... he figured that trying this theory during the practice with Murata wouldn't hurt. The other teen was just as protective of him as everyone else in New Makoku, as he had already proved on several occasions. If his theory didn't work, he had nothing to loose, since he could rely on Murata to hold back.

With his mind set up, he lifted his sword again into the defensive position. "Another round."

Murata nodded. "As you wish." he said and quickly advanced.

Yuuri tried not to think and just blocked attack after attack, dragging the fight on for already 15 minutes. Swords clashed against each other again and again and Yuuri quickly lost himself in some king of rhythm only he seemed to feel. After 20 minutes Murata looked a bit frustrated, since that time he wasn't holding back, but Yuuri somehow managed to parry every move he made.

Yuuri came to his senses long enough to hesitate for a second when he saw Murata's expression of frustrated determination. Murata used that moment of hesitation and brought his sword up diagonally form left to right, knocking Yuuri's blade out of his hands again.

Yuuri let himself fall back and sat on the ground, panting heavily. Looking up he saw Murata still clinging to his sword, breathing more heavily than he obviously liked.

"How... how did you just... do that?" Murata asked between gasps for breath.

Yuuri grinned a bit sheepishly at that. "I didn't think. I just acted."

Murata looked stunned for a second before he laughed. "My god, you're really profiting from this bondage, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am... but what about Wolfram? What did he gain out of it?"

"Shibuya, I was just joking. You mustn't think like this about the bondage."

"No, you were right. Wolfram did get the short end of the stick."

"Sir von Bielefeld got what he always wanted." Murata said calmly.

"And that would be?"

"You, Shibuya." With that Murata lifted his sword. "Come on, you almost got me there. Let's see if you can already beat me."

Yuuri reluctantly lifted his sword. Murata attacked and again Yuuri parried and dodged each attack. Both boys were soon breathing hard again, but neither was willing to give in. After twenty minutes Yuuri finally got fed up with being in the defense. Parrying the next blow, he immediately started a counterattack. Murata was taken off guard by Yuuri's sudden aggressiveness and he was forced into the defensive position.

Yuuri now was the one launching attack after attack and Murata was hard pressed to keep blocking Yuuri's wield thrusts with the sword. Yuuri's whole fighting style was, in Murata's opinion, completely reckless and more unnerving for the calculating boy, it was absolutely illogical. There was no pattern for him to see, even though Yuuri seemed to be following some inner rhythm.

Backing away with each clash of the swords, Murata suddenly found himself with his back against a wall. Yuuri used his momentary surprise and put all his strength into the swing of his sword. Murata's sword got knocked out of his hands. Spinning through the air it landed with the tip stuck firmly into the ground.

Yuuri dropped onto his knees, using Morgif as a support to keep at least somewhat upright. He could feel the sweat running down his back as he sat there breathing heavily.

Murata leaned back against the wall before he slid it down to sit in front of Yuuri, panting for breath too. "I think... that's enough..." he said still breathless.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "So we can go back?"

Murata looked pensively at Yuuri. "It depends on what the Original King decides." he said and got up."Let's go home. We can practice weapon less fighting tomorrow morning."

Yuuri got up too and headed to the bag which he had left at the door, while Murata retrieved his sword with a bit of difficulty to pull it out.

Handing the bag to Murata, Yuuri looked at the baseball field."Those holes will be a bit hard to explain..." he said indicating to several deep imprints created accidentally with Morgif when he had gotten stuck to the ground.

Murata grinned a bit embarrassed at that. "I'll think about an 'explanation' for these." he said and led the way.

Yuuri happened to arrive home when dinner was just put onto the table. Sitting down he forced himself to eat a bit so his mother wouldn't get worried over nothing. He then dragged himself under the shower.

Once he finished he went to his room and dropped unceremoniously onto his bed. That time he almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming of Wolfram and how he had just gotten a step closer to get back to his fiancé.

To be continued...

* * *

Finally finished this ° So far it's the longest chapter I wrote ;-)

The next two chapters will be extremely short (especially compared to this one) and because of that I'll post them on the same day (one in the morning, one in the evening ;-))

* * *

Review Replies:

**yaoifanboy:** Don't worry, I didn't take it as an insult. It simply lacked any kind of action and the only interesting scenes may have been when Wolfram fainted due to the insomnia and when he told Conrad to keep Greta safe. So basically I could have written two sentences instead of dragging it on and on. Points to remark after the to be continued I actually seem to have learned that short can in some cases be better (or so I hope for the next two chapters)

**CharmedReality**: Just a few chapters more and they'll be together again, so stay tuned ;-) lol I had to laugh when I read your comment on Conrad. Hadn't thought it from his point of view (just saw it from Wolfram's pov ;-))

**Kitty-Yasha:** I'll see if I can get my hands on this pocky stuff ;-) Glad you liked the chapter, even though for it's lack of action.

**G****oku-Chan:** Really? Your first? I feel kind of honored. I'm glad that you like it so far and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too

* * *

Just took some notes concerning ideas for other stories. After this one is finished there will be currently 4 stories to write for me. 2 of them are one shots, one short story and one maybe as long as this will be (I can't tell for sure yet) 


	14. Chapter 13 Danger approaching

Spoiler warning: Spoilers up to episode 42 ;-)

Wolfram groaned when he opened his eyes, silently cursing Gisela's calming spell which she had used again the night before. She was obviously determined to make sure that he got enough rest, so that he wouldn't faint again. He pouted slightly.

_I did not faint._

He got up and dressed in his blue uniform, stubbornly ignoring the dark blue one that resembled Yuuri's black one, which someone had bothered to make for him after he was announced to be the Maou substitute.

It was time that he had a talk with his brothers. He had now spend eight days, doing almost nothing since Yuuri went to his world. He didn't want Yuuri to be disappointed when he came back and heard that he hadn't done a thing while he had Yuuri's position.

He went back to the bed and sat down beside Greta, waking her gently up. "Good morning, Greta."

Greta yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning already?" she asked sleepily.

Wolfram nodded. "I'm going to talk with my brother. Why don't you go already and have breakfast? I'll join you later."

"Alright, dad. she said and got out of the bed.

Wolfram left the bedroom after her. On his way to Gwendal's study a very flustered looking guard ran past him.

"You there, wait!"

The guard dutifully stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

The guard straightened. "We just spotted several troops heading this way, Heika."

"What! Who?"

"They bear the flag of Big Shimaron."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Report this immediately to my brother!"

The guard salutedand ran on.

Wolfram turned and ran to the stairways leading to the top of the tower to see for himself. When he reached it, he saw the rest of the guards on duty standing together, looking to the south. Once they noticed Wolfram they salutedto him.

One of them spoke up. "Your majesty. An army is intruding in our lands."

"How many are there and how far away are they?" Wolfram asked stepping closer to the low wall, taking a look himself. His eyes widened.

"It's an invasion army and if they keep their speed constant, they'll be here in approximatelythree days. Maybe even less." Another guard stated.

"Gather the troops together. We'll have to build a strong defense." Wolfram ordered the guard next to him.. The guard salutedand hurried to the door, but stopped when he saw Conrad and Gwendal standing beside it.

Gwendal waited for a moment in which the guard seemed to expect other orders from him. "Do as his majesty told you." he simply said.

The guard salutedagain and hurried on. Wolfram scowledand turned back to see the slowly moving troops. His brothers came to stand beside him.

Gwendal put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave the actual planning to me, Wolfram."

"Yuuri wouldn't want a war." Wolfram stated quietly.

Conrad nodded. "We know, but we can't just sit back and let them overrun us. Besides in King Belal's case, negotiatingwouldn't work."

Wolfram looked up at Conrad. Conrad had served King Belal, even if it had been luckily only for a short period of time. He would know that Belal wanted nothing less than the world domination. And in order to achieve that he would go against one of the strongest countries on the world, a country which also happened to belong to the Mazoku.

"You think that he hired those assassins?" Wolfram asked still looking at his human half brother.

Conrad nodded his expression hard. "It would definitely fit him."

Wolfram turned around and headed for the door. "Then I promise that he'll regret it."

They had less than three days to prepare. And he full intended to use that time and support his brother in his decisions.

Gwendal and Conrad followed him down the stairs, before they leaded the way to Gwendal's study. There plans were made and troops were formed.

The upcoming invasion army was superior in number compared to their own, but they had the advantage of having both Mazoku and humans in their army. Since they were intruding in New Makoku the Mazoku had the advantage of being able to use their Maryoku.

Should Big Shimaron's men have Hoseki with them, the human part of their troops would take care of it so the Mazoku wouldn't be hindered. Humans and Mazoku would have to trust each other to fight together against their enemy.

Wolfram felt a bit proud of his fiancé. Who would have thought that it would take only one wimpy king to get humans and Mazoku to work together.

_Don't call me a wimp._

He could almost hear Yuuri protesting. It wouldn't take long now for Yuuri to be able to come back. The enemy was finally revealed and close to being defeated.

They would win that battle. They had to. And once the army was down they would make sure that King Belal would pay for all of this.

to be continued...

* * *

You'll get the next chapter in a few hours ;-) 

Sorry that this took so long, but I threw the next two chapters, which I had written so far, away and then didn't want to post this before I finished the next two.

And also sorry for it's shortness The next two are going to be short too, but chapter 16 will be a bit longer again (still writing on that one though)

* * *

Review replies: 

**Ally-Tsukasa**. O.o I'm so sorry that I missed to comment on your last review, but I saw it after I posted chapter 12 (damn didn't show it and I only check my mail when I'm at work -.-°) Don't worry about the time you reviewed, I'm just glad that people do review

**yaoifanboy:** I hope the wait was somewhat bearable and that you liked this chapter (even if it was rather short XD )

**hidden angelite:** arghs bangs head on the table I know that there is a difference between knew and new bangs head again for good measure XD I just had been in a hurry when I posted it (definitely should ask for a beta for the next chapters/stories). I'm happy that you like how I'm developing the bondage (that would at least in this story be a explanation for the sudden ooc ness XD)

**gurl:** Ok, now I'm positive that I need a beta. I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll try my best, but English isn't my mother tongue (it's German) About my ideas making up for my mistakes: that's how I always saved my English grade in school (teacher gave extra points for being creative - found my way to fanfiction through her XD) Thanks so much for your lovely review

**Kitty-Yasha:** Thanks, I'm kinda addicted to writing this (while I'm at work I think about how to continue and at home I think how I screwed up at work because I had to concentrate on not calling my boss (who is called Wolfgang) Wolfram XD) You're checking everday o.O I hope you didn't get too disappointed when you didn't find an update. Btw, the plot bunnies got me into trouble and went completely into the wrong direction, so I had to throw away two chapters and start over again T.T

**CharmedReality**: Beside the grammar mistakes or the mistakes which crawl in while typing this story, I actually find it rather easy to write in English. When I write in German I never get satisfied by the result, thus leading to not posting and throwing the story idea away, before it can bloom fully ;-) I have my problems with French and Spanish though (which I learned once in school, but forgot again after I finished school last year)  
After reading your review I only hope that you won't get disappointed when they get back together at some time in the future. We'll see °

**Cyndi1**: Sorry it took so long, but my plot bunnies, decided to be mean, leading me absolutely into the wrong direction T.T

**Linchen:** I'm glad I made you happy and I hope this short one made you happy too. I'll post the next in 10 to 11 hours (once I get home from work) I just hope Wolf and Yuuri aren't too much ooc ° but I'm happy you like the way I write about them. Nope there is no German version (yet). Maybe in the future, but I doubt it, since I already have ideas for other stories about the lovely couple in my mind smile

**Jax9**: I am and I will, so it may sometimes take a while. The next will be there in 10 hours so stay tuned ;-)

**joybug:** Do not expect too much of me to get them back together I just hope no one will be disappointed with the way I'm going to write that. I do not intend to stop so soon. There are after all going to be 4 more stories, which I already took notes for (damn plot bunnies, just concentrate on one story before you start with the ideas for the next)

**Goku-chan:** I'm glad that you like my story and I'm happy that I'm able to keep it interesting, even after 12 chapters so far

**yurigo:** Thanks. I have no intention of stopping and after this story there'll be at least four other stories waiting for me to be written (story ideas already exists ;-))

* * *

Phew, wow! Ten reviews for this chapter. You guys all rock. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed looking at stats got 537 hits already on this one - thank you all 


	15. Chapter 14 Practice makes perfect

The next morning Yuuri awoke very early for it being Saturday. Listening to the sounds in the house, he heard no one stir. It was even too early for his mother who was normally the first one to be up. He frowned, wondering what had woken him up when he heard a noise at his window. Staring at it he first saw nothing, until a little stone was thrown against it.

Finally understanding that it had been that little noise which had disturbed his sleep he got up and looked out of the window. He saw Murata standing there in the low morning light.

When Murata had said that they would continue the training the next morning, Yuuri wouldn't have thought that the other boy had meant that early.

Yuuri tiptoed downstairs and opened the front door, letting the other boy in. He went back to his bedroom with Murata in tow.

"You're up early." Yuuri said still a bit sleepily.

"Of course, the sooner we get started the better."

"Yeah, sure." Yuuri picked his clothes up and headed to the bathroom, changing in there quickly.

In the meantime Murata picked the bag in which Morgif was still inside up and waited for Yuuri.

Once finished Yuuri quickly grabbed something to eat out of the kitchen and both headed to the baseball field.

"I thought we would do some sword-less fighting today." Yuuri said when Murata gave him his bag.

"We will and after that we'll do some more swordplay."

They reached the baseball field a short time later, where Murata first started to explain the basics about hand to hand combat, finishing with saying that as he knew Shibuya, he would probably 'learn' as fast as the day before.

Once they started Yuuri soon figured that he actually preferred to fight with the sword over fighting weaponless. Not that he was bad at it, once he had 'learned' it, but Murata's skill had obviously not rusted over the years and he ended on the ground more often than he could count. With taking regular breaks in between, it took around noon until Murata seemed to be satisfied enough with Yuuri's skill and they got their swords out.

After some time, Yuuri actually started to enjoy their sword training. Swordplay had never felt as easy as this before to him and it took him in the end just about 5 minutes to defeat Murata. He knocked Murata's sword out of the boys hands a bit too hard and it went flying far over the fence into the water beyond of it.

"I hope no one saw that." Murata said and let himself fall onto his knees, panting slightly.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "I'll go and get it." Yuuri offered and gave Morgif to Murata. He quickly climbed over the fence and went to the edge of the river. Bending down he picked the sword up. Just as he was about to straighten and go back he suddenly fell forward into the water.

_We're going back? I'm coming, Wolfram._

was Yuuri's last thought before he got sucked through the void and lost consciousness.

To be continued...

* * *

next chapter will be up in about 13 hours (tomorrow around 6 am central europe time)

* * *

Review replies: 

**cyndi1:** thanks a lot. I hope you like this chapter as well ;-)

**Itazuranakiss:** Meine Freundin hat mich überhaupt erst zu KKM gebracht und mir direkt alle Folgen bis 40 auf einem Schlag gegeben (jaaa Kyou Kara Maou Marathon grins) ich kann sie dir ja bei hochladen (wohl nur eine Folge pro nacht, da sonst mein pc streikt). Habe bis einschliesslich Folge 44 als gesubbte Version und bis Folge 52 ohne Untertitel. Versteh zwar nicht viel, aber ist ja wurscht, Yuuram in Dinge reininterpretieren reicht ja schon aus ;-)

Die aktuellsten Folgen bekomme ich jetzt über die KKM livejournal community (siehe in meiner Bio für den Link )


	16. Chapter 15 before the storm

Chapter 15 ...before the storm

Wolfram was in the stables at Blood Pledge castle. He and Conrad would join the soldiers at the city border in an hour. The invasion army was nearer and would be there in a few hours. There were less soldiers gathered at their own front than they had hoped for, leaving them even more outnumbered.

But they wouldn't simply surrender. New Mazoku would never fall in Big Shimaron's hands.

Wolfram checked his equipmentagain, for probably the fifth time, making sure that the saddle was sitting right and everything else was in order. He sighed, wondering how foolish he had been when he once had asked his brother, after the attack on a human town in their region, if that attack would be considered as a war declaration.

That had been the day after he had lost the duel with Yuuri. He hadn't known his fiancé's ways as he did now. He guessed that Yuuri was starting to rub off on him. He didn't want to have a war either. But his will or not, war was upon them and could only be prevented by some miracle.

Negotiations wouldn't work. Conrad had made it clear that King Belal wanted the world domination and wouldn't stop until he gained it. Or until he was stopped by force. New Makoku was a thorn in Big Shimaron's side. It always had been and it always would be.

Wolfram looked up when he heard footsteps coming nearer. Conrad entered the stables and went to his brown horse, stroking it's head gently.

"Are you ready?" he asked without looking at Wolfram.

"No... how can someone be ready for a war?"

Conrad nodded grimly. "You can't. You can try to be prepared, but-" he broke off and shook his head. Sitting up he led his horse to the exit of the stables. "Let's go."

Wolfram nodded and sat up, following his brother quickly.

While they rode through the city, they saw many villagers, huddled together, whispering fearfully and **occasionally **glancing to the south.

Wolfram clenched his jaw. The odds were against them, but they would win. They had to win to protect everyone.

Suddenly his horse reared. Throwing him off Wolfram landed painfully on his back while his horse galloped away. Wolfram saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Conrad's horse also reared, but Conrad jumped off it before he could be thrown. Letting his horse follow Wolfram's Conrad had his sword unsheathed before his feet had even fully touched the ground.

Wolfram quickly got up. He had barely drawn his sword, when two opponents were up on him. He deflected blow after blow, surprised at the skill and didn't get much chance to start a counter attack. He felt more than saw Conrad moving beside him. After parryingtwo more attacks, he chanced a look at his half brother. There were no less than five men keeping Conrad occupied. The attackers were slowly driving them apart. Wolfram tried to break through their combined attack to get back to Conrad's side, not succeeding.

Suddenly Wolfram saw an opening for a counter-attack and tried to use it.

"Wolfram! Don't!" Conrad's warning came too late and Wolfram got his sword knocked out of his hands without him even realizing how they had managed it. He quickly rolled to the side, coming up in a kneeling position and tried to reclaim it. Cold steel was pressed against his throat before he got even near it.

Wolfram froze on one knee, not daring to move further.

His second enemy approached Conrad and spoke up. "Drop your sword and give us the key, or the young one dies."

Wolfram clenched his fists until his knucklesturned white. "Don't do it, Weller. That's an order!" he shouted. If he and Conrad died now these attackers wouldn't only gain the key, but wold also be able to search for the boxes since almost every man who could fight was outside at the city border. If his life was what it took to prevent it, he would give it willingly. The only regret he had was that he never got the chance to even kiss his fiancé.

"I... understand." came the shaky reply of Conrad who had obviously also realized what was at stake.

The man who had spoken humphed. "So be it." he said before he approached the still kneeling Wolfram, raising his sword high. Wolfram unconsciously relaxed and heard the sword descending to kill.

_I'm sorry... Yuuri._

to be continued...

* * *

the next chapter is already long (and not finished yet) so it might take a while goes and ducks various projectiles thrown at her

* * *

Review replies:

**Jax9:** I will ;-)

**Ally-Tsukasa:** yep, next chapter Yuuri returns Thanks for reviewing :-D

**Cyndi1**: yes, finally. Took me long enough (This story had been supposed to be a one-shot -.-°)

**Kitty-Yasha: **I hope this chapter made up for it. The last two chapters had just been necessary, so sorry for the disappointment of those two °

**CharmedReality:** Me? Evil? Nooooo. gg I'll hurry with the next one, but I can't promise anything. is off to work or misses the train


	17. Chapter 16 Yuuri returns

Yuuri coughed and quickly sat up beside a puddle. Looking around he saw the sword he had picked up, beside him while Murata was sitting behind him. 

"We're back? ... Finally." Yuuri said and stood up. Murata picked his sword up and gave Yuuri Morgif back.

"Ehm, Murata?"

Murata didn't look up and started to dig through his bag, which he had taken along. "Yes?"

"Where exactly are we?" Yuuri was still looking around, trying to find out where they had landed this time.

"A bit south to New Makoku." Murata pulled tow plastic bags out of his bag and threw one to Yuuri. "Here, some dry clothes." he said with a grin.

Yuuri opened the bag and recognized the clothes he had last worn when he had been in Big Shimaron. Looking at Murata he saw that Murata pulled the clothes out of his bag which he had also worn at that time.

"I'm sorry, Shibuya, but I took the liberty to take these out of your wardrobe this morning."

Both boys started to change quickly.

"It's ok, it's just good that we're back." Yuuri answered, adjusting the cap to hide his dark hair, grinning a bit.

"Let's go then." Murata said after attachinghis sword on his hip.

They walked up a small hill. Once they reached the top, they immediately stopped. There in front of them were many tents, several of them bearing the flag of Big Shimaron.

"What happened here?" Yuuri asked shocked. They were near New Makoku, what was Big Shimaron doing in his kingdom?

"Shibuya, there!" Murata pointed to somewhere at the edge of the enemyencampment Yuuri looked to where Murata was pointing. There, tied to three posts, were three persons Yuuri immediately identified as Yozak, Hubert and Leila.

"We've got to free them." Yuuri said determinately.

"We can't just walk into an enemy encampment." Murata argued.

"I know, but we can't just leave them behind either. Besides if we manage to free Yozak or Hube, the two will probably do the rest to make sure that we can all escape."

Murata sighed defeated. "Fine, but let's stay hidden as long as possible."

Yuuri nodded and leaded the way, using various trees and bushes to hide. They somehow managed to get to the first tent without being seen. Hiding behind it, they held their breaths when the heard two soldiers, walking on the other side of the tent. Yuuri waited a bit longer, before he silently ran to the next tent.

They managed to get to the last tent near the posts and covered behind it. There were only two soldiers guarding the prisoners. But it would only take one to raise an alarm.

"We need to knock those two out before we can free them." Murata whispered into Yuuri's ear.

Yozak suddenly looked to their direction. One of the guards noticed this and turned quickly around, only to see nothing. Shrugging the soldier returned his attention ahead of him again. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relieve, since Murata had managed to drag him out of sight before the soldier had completely turned around. Both boys heard Yozak starting to insult the two guards, in an obvious attempt to distract them.

Yuuri and Murata took advantage of it and quickly advanced when the two soldiers' attention was kept on Yozak. They used their pommels of their swords and quickly knocked those two out. They cut the ropes of the prisoners and together they managed to get away. Yozak brought everyone to the edge of the encampment while Hubert went somewhere Yuuri didn't know.

Yozak and Leila briefed Murata and Yuuri on what had happened in the time they had been away.

Conrad had sent Yozak and Hubert out to investigate, since he and Gwendal had a suspicionthat Big Shimaron was involved in the attempt to kill Yuuri. They had quickly found clues which confirmed the suspicion. Yozak had just been about to send a message by pigeonwhen they had been discovered.

The bird he had sent off, was shot down, the message never delivered. They had fought well, when Leila suddenly had appeared to help them. It hadn't been her fault that they had lost and the only one who blamed her was herself. They had been brought along so Big Shimaron had something to put pressure on the substitute Maou.

In the camp Leila had explained quietly, once they had been alone for a few minutes that Francshire and Caloria were going to take advantage of the low number of soldiers in Big Shimaron to arrest King Belal and to punish him for his sins. She had just been on her way to send a message to New Makoku when she had seen the predicament Hubert and Yozak had been in.

Yuuri listened and as Yozak finished the story he couldn't help but ask. "A Maou substitute! Who would have that position?"

Yozak grinned at him. "Of course the Maou's husband, Sir von Bielefeld."

"Husband! But Wolfram and me aren't even married yet!" Yuuri exclaimed blushing madly.

Murata grinned at that. "The Original King gets to decide who the next Maou is or who the substitute is until the next Maou is announced. So it would only be logical to chose your future husband, especially since you already formed a bondage."

Yozak spoke up again. "Gwendal and Conrad made most decisions, though. Wolfram maybe a prince by birth, but in his core he is a soldier."

Hube chose that moment to reappear with three horses in tow. Yuuri only noticed than that Hubert was limping slightly. Looking closely he only now saw various wounds. Glancing at Yozak he noticed that the other soldier wasn't that well either.

"You are hurt." He said, reaching out to heal Yozak.

Yozak pulled away. "Heika, we're still too near to the enemy. Besides the main troop of Big Shimaron is already marching to New Makoku. We've got to get back before them."

Yuuri nodded a bit unsure, but didn't comment on that. So they sat up, Yuuri sitting behind Yozak, Murata behind Hubert while Leila got the third horse for herself.

They quickly rode to a small pathway, taking a short cut. Their own encampmentcame soon into sight. Looking back Yuuri saw that the had left the main troop behind. His mouth dropped open in shock when he took in the sheer number of soldiers.

They reached the tents and got off the horses.

"Heika!" Yuuri turned and was literally pounced by a happy Gunter. Over his advisor's wails he could hear some soldiers calling happily that the Maou was alive and had returned. Many soldiers salutedto him and some of them smiled happily.

Yuuri smiled too at the warm greetings he got. "Gunter. Come on, let go of me." Yuuri looked around as Gunter released him. He saw Gwendal nodding at him, but noticed that one person was absent.

He turned to Gunter "Say, where is Wolfram?"

"He and Conrad were still at Blood Pledge Castle, but they are probably on their way to us. Your majesty can wait here for them." Gunter suggested.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I think I'll meet them in the city. Don't worry, I'll find them."

"I'm coming with you." Yozak volunteered.

"You're injured, Yozak. You should get treated here first. Don't worry. How possible is it that Big Shimaron's men have gotten into the city with all those soldiers here." Yuuri said with a grin, before he headed to the open gate leading into the city.

Unbeknown to him, Gunter sent a small troop after him to make sure that he stayed safe.

Yuuri could vaguely tell where Wolfram was as he entered the city. The closer he got to his fiancé the clearer he could tell where he was. He suddenly heard galloping hoovesand saw two riderless horses heading to his direction. He would have always recognized the white one which rode up to him and stopped before him, nuzzling his shoulder urgently.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Wolfram?"

The horse just neighedand Yuuri quickly sat up. "Lead me to him."

The stallion turned and galloped into the direction where it had come from, the other brown horse following. Yuuri leaned forward in the saddle, unconsciously trying to urge it on to go faster.

He could hear the clinging of metal on metal ahead of him. Unsheathing Morgif he rode on. His heart skipped a beat when he came into sight of what was happening. Conrad was ringed by five men while Wolfram was subdued with a sword near his neck. Another figure was approaching Wolfram and that figure raised his sword.

Yuuri just acted and was beside Wolfram in an instant. Too occupied with what they were about to do to Wolfram, no one took notice of Yuuri until he jumped off the horse which reared and knocked the man with the sword against it's Master's neck out.

The stroke fell, but Yuuri jumped forward and stopped it's descending motion mere inches above Wolfram's head with his own blade. Out of the corner of his eyes Yuuri saw Wolfram turning around in shock. Not recognizing Yuuri, Wolfram rolled away and retrieved his sword, immediately attacking the five other men around Conrad, leaving that one for him.

Yuuri quickly focused on the enemy in front of him, who was pressing heavily against his sword.

"You'll regret this, boy." The man sneered into his face before he let go with one of his hands off his sword and punched Yuuri hard in his stomach. Yuuri gasped as his breath was forced from his body and stumbled backward, narrowly avoiding the stroke against his neck.

Yuuri desperately tried to get enough air back into his torturedlungs, while parrying the repeated blows with more luck than actual skill. He ducked one swing, but the blade caught the front of his cap, sending it flying away.

His enemy was staring at him with a wide grin. "So you're still alive, Maou." The attacker wielded his swordplay again, keeping Yuuri's blade locked against his own.

Yuuri could see over his opponent's shoulder how both Wolfram and Conrad looked at him in shock.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, sounding as if he didn't believe what he saw.

"Busy." was Yuuri's breathless and strained reply. Fighting against this man was completely different that fighting against Murata had been. Yuuri had quickly realized that where Murata had hold back to prevent to injure him, this man was pushing harder to kill him.

The man suddenly kicked dirt up in his face, momentarily blinding Yuuri. Yuuri cried out, stumbling backward and hastily tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes. He heard a very angry shout somewhere from behind his enemy and felt the a sudden heat on his skin as there was a burst of flames in front of him.

Then a body hit loudly the ground, before everything got silent, which was only broken by his own very irregular breathing.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram was by his side in a flash, embracing him tightly. When Yuuri could see again, he saw that all the opponents were unconscious. Still gasping for breath, Yuuri felt himself starting to tremble was the adrenaline slowly wore off.

"Yuuri? Are you alright? Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice went a notch higher with worry as Yuuri dragged him down with him as he dropped onto his knees and his arms around his stomach. Yuuri felt Wolfram's grasping his shoulders, steadying him and keeping him upright. Conrad got down on his knees down beside them. Looking worried he peeled Yuuri's arms from his midsection. Wolfram moved to the side as Conrad lifted Yuuri's shirt to inspect the source of Yuuri's pain.

Yuuri was starting to breath easier after he had some time to regain some of his lost air.

"I'm fine." he said sounding only slightly winded.

Wolfram looked unconvinced and inspected Yuuri's stomach for himself, noticing a light red area, which would undoubtedly bloom into a full bruise.

Conrad nodded. "That was quiet some improvement of your sword skills, Heika." he said with a warm smile.

Yuuri looked a bit embarrassed. "I was merely blocking, Conrad. Besides it wasn't exactly _my _skill." Yuuri said sheepishly, glancing at Wolfram.

Conrad looked from one youth to the other, before he grinned. "Ah, I see."

Wolfram frowned. There was something that the two knew which he didn't understand. That wasn't that unusual when they were talking about Yuuri's world. But Conrad had been commenting on Yuuri's sword skill, which had somehow seemed familiar to Wolfram. He felt a bit angry to be left out like this on a topic he normally should understand.

"Just what are you two talking about?" he asked irritated and heatedly.

"I meant that I didn't actually learn to defend myself like this. I just acted on instinct. Your instinct to say it precisely." Yuuri explained.

"My instinct? But how... oh.. you mean you learned to fight using the bondage?"

Yuuri nodded and grinned still a bit embarrassed.

Conrad stood up. "Didn't you notice that your fire attack seemed to be stronger than usual, Wolfram?" Wolfram thought about it. Now that Conrad mentioned it, he had used less Maryoku for an attack with that strength than he usually did. He slowly nodded.

Yuuri wasn't the only one who benefited from the bondage. He had grown stronger when he had gained some of the Maou's strength.

Yuuri smiled happily and a bit relieved at him and Wolfram couldn't help, but to return his smile.

"Heika!" Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw a small troop of soldiers which had followed him, but have been left behind when Yuuri had met Conrad's and Wolfram's horses. Wolfram stood up and held a hand out to him. Yuuri took it and winced only slightly when Wolfram pulled him to his feet. Conrad in the meantime ordered the soldiers to put the enemies into a prison cell.

After that he returned to the two youths. "Wolfram, take his majesty back to Blood Pledge Castle."

"I understand." "No." Wolfram and Yuuri spoke at the same time.

"I'm not going to be left behind, Conrad."

Conrad looked like he wanted to protest.

"Look, I'm not going to get into the middle of that... that battle. I'll stay at the camp and try to help there."

"Your majesty would be safer at Blood Pledge Castle." Conrad tried for a last time.

"Maybe, but I want -no- I need to stay close." Yuuri didn't know why he needed to be near the upcoming battle. He just had the strange feeling that things would turn for the worst if he didn't.

"I understand." Conrad finally relentedand sat up on his horse, looking at Yuuri in case he wanted to ride with him.

But Yuuri immediately went to Wolfram's horse, waiting for his fiancé to sit up. Conrad smiled gently at that. It looked like everything was turning out just fine between his kingand his little brother. Wolfram sat up on his white stallion and then reached out and helped Yuuri up to sit behind him. Once he was seated Wolfram let his horse trot on.

"Conrad? Those soldiers back there weren't ordinary ones, were they?" Yuuri asked looking at his protector.

"No, they weren't. They belong to King Belal's elite troopwhich he normally uses to protect himself." Conrad said, his voice sounding emotionless.

Yuuri didn't say anything at that for a moment. "They were the same... the same as the ones at the church."

Conrad nodded.

"How do you know that? They died in the fire." Wolfram asked over his shoulder.

"Their fighting style had been the same." Yuuri answered sounding a bit unsure about it.

"It seems like you really learned a lot, Heika." Conrad said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Don't call me that, Conrad. You named me."

"Actually, how did it happen that you suddenly decided to learn swordplay?" Wolfram asked.

"Murata said that if I were able to defend myself, we could return sooner. That thought spurredme on, I guess." Yuuri leaned closer to Wolfram. "Especially the thought to be by your side again." he said quietly, blushing a bit.

Wolfram blushed at that too, but smiled pleasantly. Yuuri suddenly wrapped his arms around Wolfram's torso and leaned the side of his face on his fiancé's shoulder. Wolfram let with one hand go off the reins and placed it on top of Yuuri's hand which rested on his stomach.

They rode on like this and only when they rode through the gate at the city borders Yuuri sat back up straight and Wolfram took the reins back into both hands. Once they reached the camp, they got off of the horses and Conrad leaded them to a tent. Inside Yuuri saw Gwendal, Gunter and Murata bended over a map of the region while the latterof the three explained some strategy.

Yuuri listened for a few minutes before he left the tent again. He strolled through the camp, watching as soldiers were preparing. Some were doing some light last minute practice, while others were checking their weapons. Everywhere he looked, he saw grim faces waiting for the unavoidable. Yuuri couldn't help the goosebumps crawling over his skin, while being in the tense atmosphere.

He walked a bit away from the tents and sat down on a stone. He put his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees and thought. Was that battle really inevitable? There had to be a way to stop it. But how to accomplish that, Yuuri didn't know.

"Wimp, don't wander off on your own!"

Yuuri looked up when he heard Wolfram's angry shout and saw his fiancé approaching him. "Sorry."

"You should have at least told someone before you decide to go on your own."

"I guess I just needed some time to think."

Wolfram sat down beside Yuuri. "About what?"

"All... this." Yuuri said, gesturing to the camp and to the vague direction of the upcoming invasion army. "I mean, there has to be a way to prevent all of this. Has anyone even tried to talk it over?"

Wolfram stared unbelievingly at Yuuri for a moment. "Yuuri, they tried to assassinate you, not once but twice now and nearly succeeded with their second attempt, they are marching into our country with this army and clearly don't have any good intentions. Do you really think that they brought so many man for negotiations?"

"I know that, but wouldn't negotiations be better than a battle? Shouldn't it be our responsibility to talk ti over first, so that fighting would be unnecessary?"

"Yuuri, I do not wish for a war either. Not anymore... you managed to change that. But sometimes... sometimes you have to fight before negotiations can work. Otherwise King Belal will never listen to you."

"Sometimes you have to fight...?" Yuuri mumbled under his breath. Was Wolfram right?

Wolfram stood up. "Come on, let's go back. We will head out soon." He held his hand out to Yuuri and pulled the other boy to his feet. He didn't let go of Yuuri's hand as he leaded him back.

Soldiers on foot and on horses were standing ready, waiting to head out. Yuuri accompanied Wolfram to his white stallion, prolonging the moment they had to separate again.

Wolfram sat up and looked down to his fiancé. Yuuri met his gaze. There was so much he wanted to say at the moment. He wanted to caution Wolfram to be careful. He wanted to beg him to stay, though he knew that Wolfram wouldn't do that.

Yet none of these thoughts left his mouth. Instead he gestured Wolfram to lean down closer. Wolfram complied. Yuuri stepped right up to him. Standing on tiptoes he gently cupped Wolfram's face before he carefully brushed his lips against Wolfram's.

Wolfram's eyes widened as Yuuri's lips touched his own in a gentle whisper, however before he could react Yuuri had already pulled away. Yuuri blushed slightly and said barely under his breath. "For luck."

Wolfram still looked shocked for a moment, before he grinned. Both heard the signal and the soldiers started to march to confront the enemy. Still grinning, Wolfram urged his horse on. He suddenly felt as if nothing could stop him, almost as if he was invincible.

Back at the camp Yuuri looked torn at Wolfram's retreating back.

"Stay safe." he whispered before he turned and went to the healer tent. The healers, Yuuri included would undoubtedly be kept busy soon.

* * *

To be concluded... 

One chapter to go. Acutally it had been two, but then I decided against it. Instead the chapter, which would normally have been chapter 18 of "Could it be...?" is going to get edited and will be the first chapter for the sequel of this .

* * *

Review replies: 

**Cyndi1:** Thanks I know cliffies are evil. But I just couldn't resist.

**CharmedReality**: Handing the key over just like that could really be difficult, especially since Conrad seems to be... attached to it (XD sorry for the lame joke). I hope this chapter was equally exiting to you.

**Elle-Fatex-:** That was about the only chapter which I wrote with some plan in the back of my mind. The previous ones just came out while writing ;-) And I just had to end it there in the previous chapter (though the rescue scene and the last scene of chapter 15 had actually been one at one time in my head gg)

**yaoifanboy:** No, problem at all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. bounce Just one chapter to go

**Kitty-Yasha:** Sorry, I just couldn't resist. In my Yu-Gi-Oh story I actually started with a cliffie and then revealed how it came to it before I continued it from the cliffie ;-) laughs manically I know I can be evil

**Ally-Tsukasa:** See? I could never kill one of my favorite characters ... At least not permanently. Just one chapter to go and then I can start on the sequel and all the other stories which keep trying to distract me (no Bob, don't start that and finish this!)

**Jax9:** Just one chapter to go and this one will be finished ;-)

**Goku-Chan:** Don't worry, he still lives. But still is the magic word here huge grin Hope you liked this chapter ;-)

**ruby-dream:** Thanks, I'm trying my best. I always write on paper while I'm on the train to and from work, but the typing takes too much time (am just getting lazy recently). Anyway, I'm glad you like it and I hope there aren't too many mistakes (English still isn't my mother tongue, so I wished it would be sigh)

**RoninsOath:** o.O so many reviews, thanks a lot hug ok, I have to split the answer a bit.

Ch1: Yep that Wolfram's missing is so obvious, but Yuuri just can't pinpoint it ;-) and the last sentence was taken from Moonraven Croft's Livejournal icon. That icon was just so sweet and got me to start on writing this story in the first place.

Ch2: Exactly my sentiments, but I just couldn't resists letting him disturb them, since they were not supposed to kiss already in the first chapter of could it be. (chapter 1 is a one-shot, named "not without you" and the rest is the story "could it be" I messed up while posting °)

Ch3: Of course he is as you've already seen ;-)

Ch7: I didn't know either. He may have so much power or not, I'm not sure. But this is fiction after all so I don't think it really matters that much ;-)

Ch8: Could be difficult, yes. But since I'm mainly concentrating on Yuuri and Wolfram I didn't think about it that much, sorry °

**Laura Janssen:** Thanks. Yep Yuuri did come back in this chapter as you've seen You really haven't seen the anime yet? You should join the community (link in my bio) they sometimes post the episodes there (you only can see them if you join it though) The anime is of course much different and a lot funnier than this story ;-)


	18. Chapter 17 Finale

Es gibt eine neue Kyou Kara Maou Story auf Deutsch. Schaut sie euch doch mal in der Kategorie German an.  
_Quick author's note: I just threw the usual syntax of 'switching the point of view with each chapter' overboard. It would have leaded to a huge chapter splitting which I didn't want. So you get both Wolfram's and Yuuri's point of view in one chapter, but don't worry, you'll notice when I switch ;-)_

_He kissed me. Yuuri kissed me._

Wolfram sang happily in his head. He only calmed down when Conrad reminded him gently to stay focused. It would only be moments now when they were within hearing and seeing range of the enemy.

Gwendal gave the order to stop and Wolfram saw that Big Shimaron also stopped their approach.

"Big Shimaron. We give you a chance to give up and return to your lands now. If you don't leave our country, your intrusion will be seen as a war declaration." Gwendal called to their enemy.  
"There is no need for a war. Surrender to his highness King Belal and your lives will be spared." was the answer of the army leader.  
"As if."Wolfram muttered under his breath. He saw Conrad nod once out of the corner of his eyes.  
"New Makoku will never bow to Big Shimaron." Gwendal said with a cold gleam in his eyes.  
"Then we have no other choice. Attack!"

Various war shouts were heard as Big Shimaron's soldiers drew their weapons and charged.  
"Defend our land!" shouted Gwenal and their own soldiers started to run for a counter-attack.

"Let's see where my new limits are." Wolfram said quietly to himself. Then he continued loudly. "All the beings that make up the element of fire. Obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!"  
A huge fire lion appeared charging ahead of the soldiers and crashed into the enemy's first line, knocking about 20 opponents out cold. Wolfram grinned satisfied. He drew his sword, urged his horse on and summoned another fire lion, knocking another 25 soldiers out.  
His brothers and Günter were riding beside him, Gwendal and Gunter summoning their own elements, decimating their opponents.  
They got into close range and were forced to send their horses away. Wolfram fought well, slashing and stabbing at opponents, unconsciously trying not to kill them. The further the fight got, the less casualties could be prevented and everyone was soon just fighting to survive.

Back at the camp Yuuri had entered the healing tent were Yozak and Hubert were forced to stay. Gisela was busy giving last minute orders to the few healers in the tent. Yuuri approached Yozak and Hubert, both who seemed eager to be let out to help, only staying to prevent to get Gisela's wrath upon their heads.

"Are you two alright?" Yuuri asked.  
Yozak grinned. "Sure, but the sergeant isn't convinced of it."  
Yuuri nodded pensively. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gisela bending over some equipment. He walked to the small space between the two beds and took with his hands the hands of the two soldiers.

"Heika?" Yozak asked perplexed.  
Yuuri ignored him and closed his eyes. He could tell that Gisela had given both men a push in the right direction to heal, but he could also feel that he could heal them both completely. He concentrated and heard both gasp when he healed them almost completely.

"Heika!" he heard Gisela's shocked voice.  
Yuuri stepped back and grinned at the two men. Yozak returned his grin as the two got out of the beds and retrieved their weapons. On their way out, Yuuri stopped Yozak for a second, by grasping the older man's wrist.

"Conrad will probably concentrate to make sure that Wolfram stays safe. So please look after Conrad for me." he asked almost pleadingly.  
Yozak grinned once more at him. "I will, kiddo." he said and left after Hubert.

"Heika, you shouldn't use too much Maryoko. You may need it later more." Gisela said unhappily.  
"I'm sorry, Gisela. But I think Conrad will need Yozak at his side and Hube is a very good fighter too."

Gisela just shook her head. "Heika, please promise me one thing. If you don't I will be forced to remove you from this tent." she said seriously.  
Yuuri nodded and listened.

"Please do not overwork yourself, Heika. If someone tells you to stop using your Maryoku then stop. Please I cannot order you to do it, but you mustn't use too much, or-" she broke off, avoiding to look into his eyes.

Yuuri looked at her for a moment. "I can't promise you that Gisela. I can only promise you to stop when I feel it's ok to stop."  
"Heika-"  
"Gisela, no. It's already hard enough that we even got into this situation. I'll need to help... to be usefull in some ways." Yuuri said, turning away.

Gisela seemed to sense that there was more Yuuri wasn't telling her. "Heika, what do you mean?"  
Yuuri suddenly turned back to her. "Did I fail?" That thought had been nagging at the back of Yuuri's mind since he had seen the enemy's camp so near to his home.

Gisela blinked in surprise. "What?"  
"I feel like I failed in my responsibilities as the Maou... I promised once that I would never allow a war. Everyone has already been through so much... losing loved once... fighting to survive... so I failed. I couldn't keep my promise..."

Gisela's expression changed from shock to angry in seconds and she said in her 'sergeant' voice. "Don't talk nonsense."  
Yuuri jumped and unconsciously straightened like Wolfram did when Gisela used that voice.  
Gisela's expression softened. "You did not fail us, Heika. Belal wants the world domination and will not stop until he gained it."  
"That's what Wolfram said." Yuuri said a bit pensively.

Gisela smiled gently at Yuuri's somewhat wistful intonation. "Then maybe you should listen to him. He often knows what he's talking about."  
That comment made Yuuri grin slightly. "Yes, he does... But now he is out there." he looked at Gisela imploringly. "Do we even have a chance?"  
"I'm sure we have one."

They were interrupted by a healer who rushed past them. Yuuri turned and saw two soldiers, keeping each other somewhat upright, stumbling into the tent. Yuuri hurried to help the healer, guiding one of the soldiers to a bed.

He reached out to heal him, but the soldier grabbed his wrist. "My friend first. He is gravely injured."  
Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw Gisela taking care of the other soldier. He turned back and nodded. The soldier released him, leaving a bloody hand print around Yuuri's wrist and dropped onto his back losing consciousness. Yuuri stared in shock at the blood smeared over his wrist, before he shook himself out of his stupor. He reached out and started healing the worst wounds, not healing him fully as he did with Yozak and Hube, saving his Maryoku. If he wanted to survive he could not give everything away, like he would normally do.

Wolfram wasn't holding back his Maryoku at all. He took every opportunity he had to use his fire element as long as possible. There had been a few Houseki users among the enemy, but some humans had quickly disposed of them. Wolfram was very sure that there were more of them among their opponents, since he still felt slightly sick. Ignoring it as best as he could he shot a fireball at two soldiers in front of him.

He was suddenly thrown to the side by an invisible force. He gasped when he tried to rise, but found himself unable to, feeling the short paralysis.

_Damn Houseki! _

Conrad suddenly jumped over him, attacking the one, who had hit Wolfram, with a war shout. He didn't leave Wolfram's side until the paralysis had completely vanished. Wolfram looked up and saw Yozak protecting Conrad's side.

Gwendal was suddenly by Wolfram's side and pulled him onto his feet. Wolfram nodded to him when he noticed that he could move freely again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a very fast moving person running through the line of Big Shimaron and he recognized Hubert defeating soldier after soldier in mere seconds.

Wolfram quickly focused on the situation in front of him again. Stepping beside his half human brother, he defended Conrad's other side. Gunter appeared seemingly out of nowhere and together he and Gwendal joined them. Together, they were practically standing back to back blocking attacks and protecting each other.

The further the battle dragged on the more difficult it got for Wolfram to keep moving. His arms were getting tired and the once comfortable weight of his sword was getting heavier by the minute.  
He clenched his teeth and continued slashing at his opponents, not caring if te merely injured them or actually killed them. He just wanted it to end as soon as possible.

Soldier after soldier had slowly been brought into the healing tent. The sound of fighting was steadily getting closer. Yuuri had soon understood to differ between the soldiers he treated and he had to set priorities who he treated first.

He was currently feverishly working over a soldier who still had a sword embedded in his chest. He recognized the young blond as one of Wolfram's troops, who he had already healed after the explosion in Blood Pledge Palace.

He slowly healed him and was just about to grip the sword to pull it out, when the soldier suddenly started to cough up blood, some of it hitting Yuuri's clothes. Yuuri tried to ease the soldier's breathing and rested his hand, which was still glowing in the faint green light, near the sword. He could feel the body convulsing under his touch.

"Gisela!" he shouted for help over his shoulder. He was fighting to save the young man's live but sensed that he was losing that battle.  
Gisela was kept busy at another bedside and Yuuri was left on his own. He desperately tried to think of a way how he could help the soldier, when the body suddenly got lax under his hand. Yuuri clenched his fists as he realized that the soldier had died under his hands.

Yuuri stumbled back. His whole body suddenly felt numb, yet he couldn't take his eyes of the soldier who barely looked older than him. The face of the soldier suddenly shifted and Yuuri saw Wolfram lying dead on the bed instead of the young man. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, trying to get rid of the image.

When he opened them again 'Wolfram' had turned back to the soldier. Yuuri looked around. The tent had gotten full with wounded, most moaning in pain. The healers had the strain clearly written in their faces.

Yuuri made fists, his fingernails digging sharply into the balms of his hands. He looked down, trying not to see what was happening around him for a moment. Instead he saw his clothes, looking more red than their usual color. He clenched his teeth. Enough was enough.

_I'll put an end to this, once and for all_

He passed Gisela on his way out. "Gisela, please excuse me for a moment." he said without stopping.  
Gisela first wanted to stop him, but when she saw the look in his eyes she didn't.

Yuuri left the tent and looked around. He spotted Murata overlooking the battle, his face clearly showing that things weren't going as well as they should. Yuuri turned when he heard the neighing of a horse.

"Ao." he said surprised and went over to his black stallion. Someone had obviously brought him along.  
Yuuri sat up and let his horse gallop past Murata.  
"Shibuya, wait! Don'!"  
Yuuri reined back. "I won't sit back any longer, Murata!"

Murata hurried to his side and pulled himself awkwardly up behind Yuuri who urged Ao on once Murata was seated.  
"You already have used much of your Maryoku in the healing tent. You can't-"  
"I can go on." Yuuri interrupted him, his voice dropping to a baritone.

Yuuri knew he probably would not remember what was going to happen in the next minutes.  
Murata clinged to him as his aura flared and his hair grew longer. The Maou was finally out.

Wolram wondered how many more soldiers were left to come and if their own troops had deserted them to fight the whole army on their own. He could swear that most of the enemies were just concentrating on him and Conrad, probably because he was officially the current Maou and Conrad the 'key' to one of the boxes.

_At least Yuuri's safe as long as we keep them busy._

He suddenly felt a familiar power surge near their camp.

_Or not._

Yet he couldn't keep off the faint grin on his lips. The Maou was out and probably pissed like hell. They were saved.

He intensified his efforts and used his element. Creating a huge fire wall around Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Hube, Yozak and himself, he forced the several opponents around them to step back to prevent getting burned.

He used the loud roaring of the fire. "Yuuri is coming." he told everyone. They nodded and as soon as the fire wall vanished the intensified increased their attacks, barely giving Big Shimaron's soldiers a chance to counter them. Wolfram could see Yuuri's blue shimmering aura as his fiancé swiftly rode to the battle field.

Someone of their opponents noticed Yuuri several moments after Wolfram had seen him. "The Maou is alive! Kill him!"

Wolfram and the others were more or less forgotten as most of the soldiers ran to attack Yuuri. Wolfram watched Yuuri stop and getting calmly off his horse.

Wolfram's heart beat quickened when several soldiers shot at Yuuri at once, but Yuuri just held his hand up, blocking the many arrows and blasts, protecting himself and the Great Sage who had gotten off the horse after Yuuri. The soldiers around them stopped fighting, frozen in place, not knowing if they should keep fighting or take flight.

"You trespass in these lands without permission and start a war without reason. Your deeds cannot be forgiven."  
The people at the front line started to shoot again, while slowly retreating at the same time. Yuuri didn't even raise his hand again as a blue shimmering shield appeared around him and the Sage.

"It is not my intention to take lives, but I have no choice. I'll kill you!" he threw his arms to the side and three water dragons appeared out of the ground, while a huge wated wall raised itself behind Yuuri. In the wall there was a Japanese word written. Wolfram briefly wondered why he suddenly knew that this word meant 'justice', before he saw everything through some kind of a blue shimmering bubble which Yuuri had erected around him. Glancing back, he saw that everyon who had been fighting on their side was surrounded by a similiar shield.

"Punishment!" The water dragons charged at the front line, before the wall broke into huge wave, washing everything not protected in its away along.

Wolfram was soon surrounded completely by water, only held at bay by the shield around him, hiding his view on the battle field completely. The water retreated after some moments and Wolfram saw many enemies picking themselves up and running away weaponless, since the wave had washed them away. He looked back at his fiancé standing tall a some feet away after having defeated a whole army on his own.

"With this a matter... has been... settled." Yuuri said before he fell to his knees, turning back to his usual self.  
"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted from within the still erected shield.

Yuuri almost immediately stood up, not having fainted this time and the shields finally vanished. Murata came up behind Yuuri, supporting him to stay upright, since he seemed to be a bit unsteady on his own feet.

Wolfram stood rooted to the spot for a second before he automatically walked to his fiancé. He didn't pay attention to everyone else who were walking a bit behind him, but kept his gaze locked on Yuuri.

Yuuri was looking around the battle field. There was a lost look in his eyes, making him appear like the 15 years old youth he truly was, belying the fact that he was the powerful Maou, who had shown his abilities just moments ago.

Yuuri's eyes finally met Wolframs and they lit up in gladness. Yuuri didn't look away again as he started to walk to meet Wolfram. They stopped only some inches apart from each other, silently making sure that the other wasn't hurt. Wolfram could see unshed tears in Yuuri's eyes. He slowly raised his left hand, cupping Yuuri's cheek with it. Yuuri raised his hand too, gently running it through Wolfram's sweaty hair, before he rested it on the back of Wolfram's head.

Moments seemed to melt into minutes in which they stayed like this. Wolfram slowly let his hand drop. His fingertips had barely left Yuuri's cheek, when Yuuri suddenly pulled him quickly forward to him. His mind took a moment longer to comprehend what was happening, but at the time it had caught up, he was long returning Yuuri's eager if somewhat awkward kiss. He felt Yuuri's arm around his chest, his other hand still resting against the back of Wolfram's head, keeping him locked firmly against his fiancé.

Wolfram let his sword which he still had been holding in his right hand and enclosed his love with his arms, pressing themselves even further together.

And it was in that moment, holding his fiancé and being held by him that a huge weight seemed to be lifted of his shoulder and he finally felt like a missing piece had settled back, making him complete again.

Finis

_Next story preview (written out of Yuuri's point of view):  
"So the invasion army got defeated. But there are still injured ones to be taking care of. Not to forget the villages Big Shimaron's soldiers had damaged while waltzing through our land.  
And what to do about the few opponents who had been too wounded to flee. Next story title is _**Betrayal**._  
Just to whom does this refer?"_

I reread the previous chapter and only thought "Oh my god." There were many mistakes I didn't notice while rereading it the first time --° So now I just want to ask if anyone would be interested to beta read the next (and maybe even the following) story(s). English is not my mother tongue. I'll give my best, but there still are many grammar mistakes which I am unsure about.

Review replies:

**CharmedReality:** Thanks. I at least try to keep them somewhat in character (so I'm not always sure that it works °) Sorry for the long wait, real life can be a pain T.T

**Yukimon:** Thanks, I'm flattered I'm glad you liked it.

**Rubydream:**I may get lazy, but I think that's just because that I didn't expect that this story would develop so well (and long). But I don't think that I'll will stop so soon. After the sequel to this I still have ideas for 7 or 8 other stories (one of it is already written on paper ;-))

**Jax9:** Finished this for now ;-)

**Kitty-Yasha:** I will post the next chapter, once it's typed and beta read ;-)

**Goku-Chan:** Sorry, that I took so long, real life was keeping me busy.

**RoninsOath:**

_ch9:_ That was one of my favorites scene in the whole story ;-)

_ch10:_ Oh no the people who knew were only the one like Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and so on ;-)  
That would have made the story so much shorter grins  
There will be one story when Wolfram gets to Yuuri's world, but it will take some time until I get there

_ch11:_ points to comment above That's why it's called fanfiction grin  
Yepp Wolfie's temper is sometimes unnecessary, but I still love them.  
I had such a bad writer's block on this chapter that I just didn't like it shrug

_ch12:_ Because then the uncle would actually try to rule and then everyone would have been forced to follow his commands.  
The time difference is always only minutes on Yuuri's earth while Yuuri is in New Makoku. He can stay there for days or even weeks, but only minutes pass in his world. So it can get difficult to write about that. I just set a time frame for this story to make it a bit easier to write ;-)

_ch13:_ I think writing in a different script shouldn't be to difficult if you actually need to concentrate on it.

_ch17:_ Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait.

**Ally-Tsukasa:** Sorry, that I'm not answering in Spanish anymore. It's a bit hard for me (so I understand what you write, I don't know much Spanish anymore.) I hope you enjoyed the story.

**K-chan16:** I'm glad you like my writing (so the last chapter was not my best, concerning mistakes --°) Yay, YuurixWolfram waves Yuuram flag

**Delphine** I'm glad you think that I keep them in character. I'm still a bit unsure about that while writing, so it's nice to hear that I somehow managed it ;-) 


End file.
